


Worth of an Outcast

by fritzy1999



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: And angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, We got werwolves, Willow POV, Willow does her own thing, a whole Hogsmead of issues tbh, anigamus, book version instead of movie, canon charcaters, lots of OC's later on, lots of sass, not following Harry's travel ways, setting chnages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Never knowing her parents, a girl is lost in a world, not like her own. Transported from one country to another she's lost and must find out who she is. Can she find herself within the mayhem? Will her friends help her? After all, she is an outcast, shunned from her own Hogwarts house. All because she's di





	1. Letter from Hogwarts

* * *

 

"Wake up! Wake up brat time for school!"

Groggily I pry open my tired eyes and take in the pale walls around me. Breathing out and sitting up. Running my fingers through my tousled locks I yawn and remove the warm blankets from myself. Swinging my legs over, my feet tingled as they touched the freezing floor, causing me to shiver.

  
Quickly I dressed and proceeded down the stairs into a quaint kitchen. At the stove was a skinny, heavy brow, sour-faced women, hunched in structure and tight grey curls for hair.  
  
The woman was the house owner, Ms Kritzer, looking away from the stove her slanted tired eyes found my tired ones and gave a curt glare.

"'Bout time you woke up brat, go set the table with the others breakfast will be done soon." was all she spoke, before going back to the grease in the pan.

Doing what was told I sat next to another occupant within the household. A few moments later breakfast was served, an hour went by and we all left for school.

School had been over for about a month now. Unfortunately for myself, summer has been dull and unadventurous, I sighed out of my window in thought, wondering if my life will ever change, or if I'm forever stuck in this same old rut.

Going on knowing I could do the extraordinary but living a mundane life. Mindlessly I started flicking my finger in the air, letting the smooth cool feeling wash over me, from deep within and watch as small light nick knacks float before me.

Smiling softly at my actions, they were suddenly stopped by a knock on my door. Turning towards the intruder I spot Ms Kritzer holding an envelope.

"Yes, Mame?" I timidly ask.

She walks in and hands me the letter, "Came in the mail for you." she trailed off as I take it from her knotted fingers. Bringing the envelope close, it had my name, as well as my address, is written in neat green cursive;

 **Miss. W. Prince**  
The room closet to the garden  
22 McColl Street  
Axton, Ontario  
Canada

  
Turning it over there was a wine red wax stamp; which had an eagle, a badger, a snake and a lion surrounding a capital H. Holding it close. Careful not to rip it too much I slipped out the letter and read it over.

  
**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand, Sorc., Chf. Worlack, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear, Miss Prince

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

 

                         _Yours Sincerely_  
                                         **Minerva McGonagall**  
                                         **Deputy Headmistress**

I stared in shock, trying to wrap my head around this possible nonsense. How could  _I_  be a witch? Looking up in confusion Ms. Kritzer huffed.

"Why are you so confused brat?" her harsh voice brought me back.

"You must be joking, right? It says I'm a witch, but that's not possible." I replied timidly, she huffed again this time with displeasure.

"Come now brat you must of expected this, since you constantly make things float.' I looked up in shock and she grinning Cheshire-like.

"Think I didn't notice eh?" she shook her head  
  
"I suggest you take it, Willow. You never know, maybe you'll find yourself an adventure." For the first time in all the years I have known her, Ms Kritzer showed that she understood and cared for us kids more than I ever knew.  
  
"How do you know all this Mame?" I asked.

Her face turned sullen and dark, but thoughtful all the same.

"Some things never leave a persons mind." I stared at her confused while she recollected her thoughts. Shaking her head she made a noise similar to a 'tutt'

"Anyway, come with me, if you truly wish to leave this world You must be on your way to Salem."

  
I asked in confusion about the destination.

"Salem? what does  Salem have to do anything with Hogwarts?" she grinned again.

"Why dear Willow, Salem is your best ticket there." With that she left, leaving me to decide whether to follow or stay.  
  
I follow her.  
  
We make it to her office, and I watch her move various objects until she takes out a plant pot full of ash.

"How exactly am I going to get to Salem?" I ask finally.

She looked at me like I had two heads,

"What do you mean how-Oh never mind you didn't know anything before the letter.' she sighed.

'Were going to use Floo powder of course, we use it while were in my fire place and you clearly state where you would like to go. Now remember brat you must speak  _very clearly_ or else you end up somewhere else." I nod in understanding, but then ask  
  
"What do I do once I get to Salem?" Her jitterbugging movements stopped with a screech, and slowly turned to me with a mischievous glint. "You go on an adventure." was all she said before handing me the pot.

  
Swallowing slowly, my trembling fingers grasped a hand full of powder that leaked through my fingers. Taking a deep breath I spoke one word.

 _Salem_.


	2. Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem wasn't what Willow expected but then again, learning that the wand chooses a wizard wasn't what she expected either. This witch business is becoming hard.

 

* * *

Opening my eyes I found myself in an alleyway.

At the end of this alleyway, people of all different sorts scurried around. Breathing in quickly I begin walking towards the opening.

Peering out I could clearly see people in robes, hats, some holding owls others cats, some carrying brown bags and others books. everywhere I turned someone was doing something. Grinning in disbelief I exit the alley and follow the crowd trying to find someplace that could help me.

Looking at signs I saw some that were shops for poisons, spells, ingredients, bookstores, bars etc. Finally getting frustrated I walk up to a group of teens my age, I tap the shoulder of a brunette boy.

"Sorry to bother yea, but I was wondering if you could help me with something," I asked timidly, he looked at me confused.

"Whats a _muggle_ like yourself doing here?" he asked in disgust. I was in shocked at his blunt rudeness and raised a brow.

"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake on thinking you could help me get to Hogwarts, I'll just take my _muggle_ self and walk the fuck away." Turning away sharply I begin to find someone else to ask for help.

I didn't make it far before the snob came running shouting for me to wait.

Crossing my arms over my chest I waited, sending him harsh glares.

Once approached he spoke, "My apologies, I didn't realize you were a wizard with your clothes and all." he laughed awkwardly.

"Seriously that's your excuse for being an asshole? You live in a world where everyone wears casual fucking clothes no matter who the fuck they are." I retorted hotly.

He awkwardly laughed again, "Yea...yea your right, I'm sorry for being an utter arse. Now you said you wanted to go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes that's right, do you know a way there?" I asked suspiciously.

All he does is nods and beckons me to follow him down the road. we walked for a good 20 minutes before he came to railroad tracks in the middle of the town.

"Here we are, our ticket to Hogwarts!" I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain.

"Right! This railroad is enchanted, see how it actually dips down? There are fireplaces that will send you to any part of the world." I stared mouth slightly agape, he laughed.

"Alright smart ass, since I know _where_ to go, can you help me get everything I _need_?" I finally asked hoping the jerk would be cooperative.  
  
It seems like luck is on my side because he once again beckoned me to follow. We toured around the busy paths, the first stop was at a quaint little shop that read _Suzanne's Sewing_ entering the shop, Mr Jerk, who I have yet to ask his name, called for Suzanne the owner. She was a plump lady dress in orange robes with pins, needles and scissors stashed all of her.

"What can I do for you dear?" Mr Jerk stepped forward.

"Hogwarts robe please." He replied gesturing to me, her face lite up and pulled me to stand on a stool and got to work.  
  
After twenty minutes standing, I had my robs. Suddenly I realized that I was broke. Swallowing quickly I turn to her.

"Um, I don't have any money to pay for this..." I trailed off pathetically. Waiting for her to say give them back.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can cover it. Then we'll go to the bank and get your vault opened." My new acquaintance said. I just nodded not knowing what else to do.  
  
Leaving Suzanne's behind we begin walking once more.

"Whats your name anyway?" I finally ask.

He seemed surprised by this but answered anyway, "Names, Adrian Gallagher and yourself?"

"I'm Willow Prince," I answer politely.

He looked perplexed before retorting with, "You can't be."

"I'm sorry, but how could I not? I was _born_ with the name." I snarled out.

"No offence, Willow it's just that, never mind sorry I said anything." he dismissed his words and continued on. Furrowing my eyebrows, I glare at the back of his head. I notice that we made our way back to the railroad.

"What are we doing here, Adrian?" I asked confused.

Adrian rolled his eyes and gave a cheeky grin.

"We, Miss Willow, are off to London." Once again left shocked, we head down the tracks. Fireplaces with plant pots lined the halls.

Adrian went into one, "Alright Willow just clearly speak London England and I'll see you in a few."

With that, he was gone in a cloud of green smoke.

Stepping into the now empty fireplace I grab my power and shout _London England_  
  
Well, I can say I made it, the streets were just as busy if not more so than Salem's. All around I saw family's and kids with similar robs as me standing in front of windows. Searching around for Adrian, I pass by a group of kids by a window talking about some broomstick?

  
Suddenly feeling like I was being watched I looked around the area and spotted a pale, platinum blonde boy sending me looks. I stare back in confusion but continue on my way when I hear Adrian call my name.

  
"There you are, c'mon we gotta go to Gringotts AKA the bank to get your money," he exclaimed quickly.

We hurried there and I was amazed to see so many Goblins writing in books and using scales. We make our way to the front, where one of the Goblins asked for our purpose.

"We'd like to access Miss Willow Prince's vault," Adrian said with bold confidence. The Goblin huffed before speaking once more.

"Do you have the key."  
  
I almost had a panic when I remembered something, shoving my hand under my sweater I grasped onto the small metal key that I have had since I could remember, Ms Kritzer said it was the only thing my parents left for me. I handed it to him.

He looked it over and asked us to follow him. We entered a back room to a mining cart, getting in I was not prepared for the sudden jolt of movement or the fast pace.

Nonetheless, I was laughing and smiling and looking all over the area. On our way to my vault we passed another cart, for the quick glance I got, I spotted a big bearded man, another Goblin and a boy my age. Shrugging I turned back to feeling the cart slow and we end up in front of a set of golden doors.  
  
Surprised by the sheer size of the frame, I was startled when the dwarf opened the doors. If I'm being honest here, the moment my eyes landed on the pile of coins in front of me, was a complete shock, I was speechless.

But that's to be expected from a foster kid, growing up trying to save up money by doing multiple jobs, and never having enough. Anyway, gazing in I allowed Adrian to collect a hand full of coins and explain to me their worth.  
  
Most of my supplies have been bought and are loaded into a cart, along with my very own owl: a Great sooty named Nyra. All that was left to purchase is my wand.

We made our way to _Ollivander's; Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. Adrian said it is the best place to pick your wand. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion, the place was tiny, and felt like a library, with rows upon rows of narrow boxes lining the shelves. To me, the place screamed secrets and eminence mystery. Each box held a story, similar to a book, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on one.

"Good afternoon." Adrian and I jumped, startled by the old man in front of us. His wide pale eyes bore into mine as if trying to see every dark secret I had, it was quite unnerving.

"Hello" I replied "I've come to-' I started but the man cut me off.

"To get a wand, yes I know Miss Prince." I was surprised that he knew my name.

"How do I know your name? Quite easily my dear," He spoke suddenly

"You and Mr Potter are both pretty well known, even if you're not from the country." He replied as if he knew my train of thought.

Needless to say, the more I spent time here the more my senses began to tingle.

He spoke again,

"I sold both of your parent's wands. You have your mother's hair I see, seems like yesterday her and your father came in together to get their first wands." He smiles with content. I stood in shock, I had no idea both my parents were _wizards_ I always thought they were normal.  
  
"Both giddy though, your father is more on the shy side. Both wands were splendid indeed. Your mother was 10 1/4 inches, swishy made of willow perfect for charms. Your fathers is a Hawthorn, 14 inches, dragon heartstrings, he took quite a liking to its appearance, but in all honesty, it was the wand that took a liking to him."

 _A wand liking the wizard?_ I thought curiously, but I also took notice of how Ollivander spoke of my father as if he were alive. _Wait, does that mean he is?_   He continued on

"I figured the wand knew what his troubles were and chose him the moment his fingers brushed the handle." His eyes glossed over, Adrian coughed to grab Mr Ollivander's attention.

He blinked a couple of times, "Right well let's get your wand shall we?"  
  
I grinned and waited for him to came back with a couple of thin boxes. He took out an ivory coloured one.

"Cedar, unicorn hair and 9 inches long, go on give a flick" he muttered to me.

I did a quick wrist movement but nothing occurred. He then presented me an Acacia, dragon heartstrings, 10 inches. Giving it ago I felt a tingle but again nothing happened.

"Curious, wands are being stubborn today, but maybe, hmm?" He muttered once more before turning his pale eyes to mine.

We stared at each other, him scrutinizing me, before scurrying to the very back.

While we waited I saw Adrian pick out a dark grey wand that worked instantly for him, I almost pout at how unfair it is for him to have chosen a wand.

"I see your wand has chosen you, Mr Gallagher, fine wand indeed; Aspen with Unicorn hair, 13 3/4 inches, you'll indeed be a wonderful charmer." Ollivander's spoke once back, holding a dusty fraying box in his hand.  
  
He turned his wide eyes to me once more and presented the box. Slowly almost hesitantly I took it, hoping I could keep this one.

Inside the box was a beautiful ivory wand with mixes of red and burgundy colours. I gently grasped the wand in my hand and felt the same sensation I always get when I make objects float; cool yet calming.

"Very curious indeed.' I heard Ollivander whispers

"What is sir?" I asked

"It is very curious that this wand chose you to wield it. Elder wands are rare in general but the fact that this one was made with two cores, both Phoenix feathers and Threstral hair, I'm surprised anyone would have been chosen at all."

 _How can a wand have two cores?_ I questioned to myself.  
  
"What do you mean, chosen?' I asked confused, 'I thought it was the wizard that chose the wand." Mr Ollivander gave a sharp laugh.

"Why Miss. Prince' he became mirthful 'It is the wand that chooses the wizard." I was shocked by this news and looked at the new extension of my arm.

 _The wand chooses the wizard? I wonder...What does this wand have in store for me?_ Looking up once more I smiled and paid the man his money.  
  
Adrian and I now head to platform 9 3/4, which seemed like an impossible platform to me, but hey I'm a witch so it can't be far-fetched right? We made it to the train station and head to find the sign. Unfortunately, I couldn't see it anywhere and be about to give up when a group of gingers, well more like a rowdy family and a quiet boy trailing behind, spoke loudly about 9 3/4.

I exchanged looks with Adrian and we hurried after them, we made it in time to hear the mother say how to get through to the platform.

"What your going to do is run right through into the wall, if you get nervous just speed up, but make sure you stay to the right." I was surprised at how easy it is. We wait until that crowd goes through before Adrian and I continue on.

With a running start towards the wall, I gulped when I became closer and tightly closed my eyes waiting for impact. None came. I opened an eye to see a giant rich red and gold engine puffing smoke. Staring wide-eyed I look at all the student's bustle about.

"Beautiful ain't she?" I hear Adrian as I nod in agreement.

He nudges me on and we hurry to bore the train. Entering a carriage, I look out the window to the world around, wondering.

_Will an adventure begin?_


	3. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equality in the wizarding world is as awful as the muggle, a snot nose brat can vouch for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image is of Willow and I found it on google images.

 

* * *

 The glass door slid up, I removed my gaze from the window to see the pale boy standing there with two rather hefty boys behind him, kinda like bodyguards, which is weird cause he's like 12? I raise an eyebrow and wait for the snob to speak.

"Mind if we sit here? I'd rather not sit with anyone farther down, too many mudbloods." he sneered and allowed himself in. I grit my teeth but ignored him turning towards Adrian, who looked pissed off.

We all sat in awkward silence until the blonde bimbo spoke up again.

"What house do you think you'll get in?' he asked no one in particular

'I'm sure to get in Slytherin everyone in my family as." He finished with a cocky smile.

_Houses? Sorting?_

"What the does housing have to do with magic?" everyone turned to me and were surprised by my sudden question, in all honesty, I was too.

"I'm sorry? Did you just ask the point about the Hogwarts houses?" he clarifies

"Yes, I did so you gonna answer?" I replied back.

He blinks owlishly before answering.

"The Hogwarts Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They point is that the entire student body is split into those houses and can raise points to win the house cup." I just nod.

  
"You're not from England, are you? You don't sound like it." Owner of the goons spoke.

I sent a look at him, "No I'm not, first time being in Europe in general honestly. If you don't mind I'd like to take in the scenery."

I bit out fully finished with their blabbering.

Again silence fell on us for a good portion of the ride until a girl with bushy brown hair and large teeth asked whether we found a toad. we all shook our heads no and she left, most likely continuing down the hall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blonde sneer at the door where the girl once stood.  
  
"What's your deal with the door?" I hear Adrian ask.

Blonde muttered something about mudbloods overwhelming the world. I groan in frustrated, usually I'm a patient kind person but this boy and his knit-wits for friends are just begging to be clobbered.

  
"Alright whats your problem with mudbloods? What the fuck even is a mudblood eh? How 'bout you get a fucking reality check and bring yourself off your high horse and learn to be respectful of your peers!" My voice spiking to a higher tone with my anger.

"I'm guessing your mommy never taught you manners now did she." I mocked at the end.

He turned slightly red in the face, whether in be embarrassment or anger I could careless to know. Instead I looked at him expectantly  
  
"You should watch your mouth. Mudbloods are filthy beings that shouldn't exist, just a bunch of muggle born that were lucky to be born with magic, unlike pure bloods such as myself. You should of heard of the Malfoy family, I'm Draco Malfoy, and I am above all those pathetic people, after all my family is one of the longest pure blood families left in the wizard world."

I couldn't believe what this pompous 12 year old was saying.

"I could careless who the fuck your family is. Your family may be famous but you're not! Your just like the rest of us, learning magic and going to a school. Your 12 years old, not king fucking Midas. So fuck off and learn some manners when interacting with others."

I finished fully done with his obnoxious attitude. With that I left the cart and descending down the hall. Half way down I hear someone following me, turning I see Adrian.  
  
Smiling slightly, I open another carriage and spot two things, 1) a pile of candies scattered everywhere and 2) two boys were in the mist of said candy mountain. I covered my mouth with my hand and start giggling.

"Hey can we stay in here? Our last carriage mate irked us to much?" Adrian asked, they just nod and we sat down. One of the boys, a lanky red head with a bunch of freckles introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Ron by the way, Ronald Weasley, this is my new friend Harry Potter."

I smiled at them both and notice Adrian stare at Harry, a small shaggy hair boy with rim taped glasses.

"Are your _really_ him?" Adrian blurts out.

I give a confused look. Harry nodded and Adrian grin muttering a quiet cool.

Still severely confused I asked, "What do you mean is he really him? How can he not be himself? It's like Salem all over again Adri!"

I whined out.  
  
He blushed at the nickname, but Ron answered my question.

"How could you not know who Harry Potter is, he's only the most famous boy in all of England."

"Well if you haven't notice from my accent, I'm not from here, I'm actually from Canada."

They all stared at me in shocked, "What? Adrian's from America, so give him weird looks to!" I accused.  
  
Both Ron and Harry were shocked but smiled.

"Well that explains it. anyway I'm known as the boy who lived because I survived from Lord Voldemort." Harry finally answered my question.

"Oh that's pretty lucky. By the way I'm Adrian Gallagher."

"And I'm Willow Prince." This again causes Ron to look at me bewildered.

"No way! You can't be. I mean-I always thought the Prince family died out. Blimey, this is amazing." He finished.

I raised my brows in shock.  
  
"I didn't know my name was that uncommon." My voice was sour.

"Oh it is, the last remaining member was a women named Eileen Prince a pure blood. If your related to her you'd be from a well known family."

A different more high pitched voice spoke, causing Adrian to scream girlishly and everyone else to jump.

Standing once again at the door was the girl from earlier.

" _Honestly_ Hermione do you have to do that?" Questioned Ron.

I stared at her, 'Who are you?" I quickly asked.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger pleasure to meet you."

"Willow and ditto," I replied curtly

"Anyway better get ready we're almost there." She said before leaving swiftly through the door again.

We all exchanged glances. I finally looked outside to see everything was black.

A voice said to get off the train and that our luggage will be brought in separately.  
  
Exiting the train, Harry called out to a burly bearded man named Hagrid. He gestured to all off us to get into some boats. Once all settled Hagrid called the boats forward and we ascended from the shore into the black inky waters. Soon we were close to a cliff, and just around that bend stood a castle that took my breath away.

It towered over us, towers peeks could hardly be see and multiple light and shadowed windows glimmered forth from the silhouetted background. We passes a curtain of ivy and stopped into and underground harbor.

Finally on shore I move quickly towards a set of oak doors ignoring everyone around me, anticipating the moment we could enter the splendid building. The doors open and out stepped a tall, black-haired witch dressed in emerald robes and square glasses.  
  
She stood there before Hagrid addressed her as Professor McGonagall. She pulled the door wide and entered beckoning us to follow. We were led into an empty chamber, standing closer then what would be normal, Professor McGonagall spoke once more

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will start shortly, but first you will be sorted into your houses. You will have classes with your house, sleep your house dormitory and spend time in your house common room. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. All for have noble histories and can lead each of you into great success. While in Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you points and rule-breaking will lose them. By the end of the year the house with the most points is rewarded with the House Cup. Please stay here will I inform everyone on your arrival."

_Now we wait._


	4. Am I meant for Slytherin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is an enigma, along with its headmaster. Though being a clever Slytherin could never dampen Willows mood.

* * *

Not even five minutes go by before a group of people come flying into the room, all transparent and floating. Everyone gasped. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone for not realizing they were ghosts. It seemed the like two were in a deep conversation about a peeves fellow. Finally, a bald monk noticed our presence.

"New students!" he shouted. He said something about Hufflepuff before McGonagall came back.

"Form a line and head on in." Was all she said.

Entering the huge room with four long tables filled with kids was shocking, candles floated in mid-air and when I looked up thousand of star greeted me.  
  
I heard Hermione say it was just a spell. Spell or not this was beautiful and I couldn't help but wish I knew how to cast it. Every freshman was at the front of the room before all of the teachers at their own table. Before the teacher's table was a lone stool with a tattered hat on it.  
  
_So are they placing a hat on our head to sort us or will we have to answer a question?_ I wondered.

Suddenly the hat spoke, it was a catchy little tune about the different houses and how he'll sort us there. In that moment I wasn't sure where I wanted to go, I knew I was smart, I can be brave, I'm not a huge fan of fighting, but I also have ambition.  
  
I guess it didn't matter to me where I went just as long as I'm there. Professor McGonagall has started calling out names alphabetically.

I'm sad to say that I didn't hear the beginning students names that got sorted but paid attention to the G's. She called out _Gallagher, Adrian._  
  
I gave Adrian an encouraging smile, he gave a shy one in return and head towards the stool.

The hat was placed on his had and I saw them conversing for a moment until the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped welcoming their new member, I was smiling, happy he got in a good house.  
  
"Granger, Hermione." Was called and she shakily got up there, again the hat took a while before shouting the same house as Adrian.

Hermione seemed quite pleased with her placement.

Again I didn't pay attention until Draco was called, the hat barely touched him before shouting Slytherin. Finally the last names with P were up.  
  
"Potter, Harry." The room went silent and I noticed the headmaster; long white-haired man with a beard to match sit up more.

Harry made his way to the stool and everyone started whispering. Once more the hat was placed and I can honestly say the hat took a while to figure out where to put him.  
  
From what I could read from his lips, Harry didn't want to go to Slytherin, which is understandable for a kid who was told a murderer was in that house.

"Gryffindor!" The hat suddenly shouted causing Harry to visibly relax and let out a goofy smile, I have to say Gryffindor table probably busted a lot of kids poor eardrums.

I turn back to the front with a nervous grin, my hands began to sweat and my legs started shaking.  
  
"Prince, Willow."  
  
Okay, so you know how Harry had a silenced room? Well, I can say for mine. You could hear a pin drop or an even better chance at my heartbeat. To me, time slowed as I made my way up.

Looking around me I spotted a greasy black hair, hooked nose and sallow skin, holding his hand under his chin with a shadowed look on his face. I scrunched my nose a bit in confusion, I knew that man, well he looks familiar. Before I could overthink the hooked nose teacher, the hat shadowed my vision.  
  
"Well don't we have a clever one here,' He rasped out

"You got plenty of ambition and a thirst to search for something in life. I'm curious to know what it might be, you also plan to obtain it any way possible." He paused before continuing his rambles.

"I like that in kids, searching for adventure. Though your a kind person in general you have your moments of cunning and manipulation, you'd be an interesting match for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff is to feeble for you my dear, hmmm. Possible Gryffindor with the bravery you posses, though I suppose your intellect and ambition rules out your over all impulsiveness. I'm impressed at how well rounded a person you are Ms Prince." he continued.  
  
"How can you decide what house is good for one wizard but not for another? I mean, how are you so sure that they are _meant_ for that house, like what if there not and fail horrible while there?" I asked softly.

The hat was silent.

"Let me ask you a question. Are all good people good and are all evil people evil?" They asked me.

I thought a moment.

  
"I believe that everyone has the possibly to be both, it is their choices that leads them down either path."

The hat was silent a moment and I became nervous of my answer not being what he was looking for.  
  
"Interesting notion my dear. About your previous question, you see, when I am in your head I have the ability to see _who_ you are, before you ever do, that is _how_ I know where to place a student. And you my dear are _meant_ in....... SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Loud cheers and clapped erupted from said table and I couldn't help but feel a little sad for not being placed with my newest friend. Even so I grinned happily and headed towards my new classmates and higher ups.

Out of the corner of my eye I say the teacher from earlier grin slightly before turning to have a conversation with a man in a purple turban. Once at the table I sat beside a curly black haired girl, with owl-like eyes and a pointed nose.  
  
I waved at everyone and greeted them with smiles. The man wit the silver beard stood.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"That is Professor Dumbledore, you nitwit." Someone answered I turned to meet my eyes with Draco.

I scowled.

"Watch it mama's boy, not everyone has the privilege to have wizard knowledge shoved up their asses." I sniped out and returned to watching the head master gather everyone's attention.  
  
"Welcome!" he started

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say a few words, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" I laughed at his choice of words, getting a few confused looks.

"He's mad, who in there right mind starts a banquet like that?" Scoffed Draco.

"Someone who rather have fun then be stiff and bored." I replied, grabbing a scoped of potatoes that appeared after Dumbledore's speech.

"Still think he's crazy." finished filling my plate full of mixed vegetables and meats, I replied once more.

"Yes he may be mad to you Draco, but I'll let you in on a little secret, the best people are. After all madness is the first step to greatness."

Digging into my dinner I grinned and savored all the flavors I never got to enjoy as a child. When trying to help Mrs Kritzer feed the little ones, life doesn't allow simple pleasure. I was also pleased to see that my words silenced Draco for a period of time.  
  
I felt a poke on my shoulder, and turned to see Owl eyes. I cocked my head in a questioning way.

"Where are you from?" She asked with restrained superiority as if my answer holds her decision on whether she befriends or shuns me.

Swallowing my food I replied "I'm from Canada, you?"

She gave me a confused expression.  
  
"I'm from Budleigh Babberton myself, but how on earth did you get a letter from Canada? I wasn't aware they sent ones that far." Her upper class voice was leaking through slowly but it was there.  
  
"Honestly no idea, but my friend Adrian is from Salem and he got a letter as well, he's in Gryffindor."

I said point over to him at the Gryffindor table talking to a blonde boy, _Wait was he blushing? Huh have to ask about that later._

Turning back to owls she sniffed her noise like a posh aristocrat.

"I didn't think there was witches and wizards in the west, things you learn, so are you a pure blood?" She asked, and I couldn't help but become irritated.  
  
"Not that it should matter what I am, I can honestly say I don't know, I live in a foster home, so for all I know I could be. Ain't that a peach" I mocked with a smile, her eyes went huge, seeming offended by my words.

"So basically your a street rat with no heritage." I heard the sneer from Draco, my blood boiled.

I can take being called a foster kid and parent-less, but street rat ain't me. My face went red with anger, but before I could utter another word to this pigheaded blonde, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Ahem, a few more words please, first years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And the older students should do well to note it as well. Mr Filch will monitor the halls to make sure magic is not used between classes. Quidditch try-outs will be held the second week of term by madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor is off limits and out of bounds unless you wish for a painful death."

He then said we will sing the Hogwarts song to our favourite tunes before heading to our corridors. Once over and Ron's twin brothers finished there march.  
  
The Slytherin perfect led us down to the dungeons, there a ghost with blood clothes stood by a painting. The paint was a serpent with yellow eyes, turning knights to stone, the picture unnerved me, it seemed almost surreal.

The snake turned its head and hissed _Password?_

This caused everyone including Draco to jump back in surprised I just stared in fascination.

**Divide et impera** the perfect spoke, suddenly the painting swung open to show a door.  
  
Once we enter the room, I take note of the plush couches and fire place and well as the dark greens and black colours that decorate the room.

"Alright listen up, boys are down the stairs to your right, girls same but on your left. Your stuff is already in your rooms. Now get a good night's sleep you'll need it." He said with a grin before leaving.  
  
Sighing I head up to the girls room and find my bed. The room itself was large holding three other beds, all which were canopy. Quickly I dressed in my nightwear and laid in bed, dreaming of nothing but tomorrows events.

_Wondering if the sorting hat was right._


	5. Setting the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You expect a person to stay a friend when you ask them to be, apparently inter-house friendships aren't the trend in Hogwarts. Also, can someone get this accident-prone Gryffindor a bubble wrap suit?

* * *

The next couple of days, Harry and I were the talk of the school. But even with that buzz in the back of my mind, I was trying harder to get to my classes on time. So far my first year consists of Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and a twice a week class in Herbology with Professor Sprout in the morning. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell I have every other day.  
  
So the days we don't have Quirrell instead we will learn the History of Magic from a ghost. Wednesday evenings we go out at midnight for Astronomy. Since today was Thursday, the last three periods before dinner are Charms with Professor Flitwick, Potions with Professor Snape and Flying with Madame Hooch. Honestly, I'm surprised anyone can figure out which class is when, since the schedule constantly changes.  
  
This morning I had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. That woman could catch anyone's attention, even the most dreaming one. The class started with a speech.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn in Hogwarts,' she said.

"Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
  
From then on we were all captivated, especially when she transformed her desk into a goat. But unfortunately, we wouldn't be learning that advance of magic until later on. For now, we are learning to change a match into a needle. Everyone was getting frustrated including myself, I raise my hand.

"Yes Miss Prince," she asked.  
  
"What is the point of changing one small match into a small needle, wouldn't it be easier to change a larger object to another object with the same mass?" I asked.

She grinned lightly before answering.

"Well Miss Prince, the reason for the match is to allow all of you to gain precision.  
  
You must be precise and give the right amount of magic to transform the match into a needle. Without that preciseness changing a larger object with turn out wrong and may have side effects." She replied.

I slightly groaned and nodded in understanding and go back to my match, only being able to transform the head into a silver point by the end of class.

Herbology and History of Magic went by quick enough. Herbology we took notes and learned about plant life, such as fungi and what they are used form. I'm surprised I knew so much from my old biology classes.

History was by far the most boring class we had, Professor Binns was a ghost, who taught the class. _Honestly, the man needs to liven up...hehe liven up._ Lunch has finally arrived and so I head to the grand hall along with the rest of the Slytherin students.

* * *

 

I made it to the Hall and see Adrian at the Gryffindor table, breaking off from everyone else I go over.

"Hey Adrian, how have you been?" I asked slightly nervous.

He looks up at me with slight surprised and distaste? My smile faltered.

"What do you want Slytherin?" he snarked out, my eyes widened.

"Excuse me? My names, not Slytherin, you should know this Adrian." I said in a restrained voice.

He just chuckles.

"Sorry, Prince but your robes say otherwise." I looked at my emerald robe and tie.

"What do my robes have to do with anything?" I really fed up with his attitude, my face turned red with anger.

"Everything, Green is an awful colour and looks horrible with red." Suddenly his voiced change from snarky to cheeky, and I blink a few times to comprehend the situation.  
  
Suddenly my fist hurt and Adrian was moaning in pain over his shoulder.

"You are an asshole you know that? I thought you were going to be a douche bag and not act like my friend." I was so angry right now, I huffed and sat on the bench beside him.

I felt his good arm wrap around mine and hug me. I glared at him. He gave me a sheepish look before speaking.

"Sorry Willow just wanted to see what would happen, Honestly you got a good punch," I said between strained groans.

"Well next time don't, so far you are my only friend in this school," I spoke sadly.

He frowned and rubbed my shoulder again.

"You'll gain more friends soon, trust me, your not the only one whose friendless." He spoke sheepishly.  
  
I grinned, "Oh? What about that blonde boy you were talking to last night and blushing for? hmmm." His face went a flamed and panic entered his eyes.

I held up my hands and spoke before he could freak out.

"Hey calm down, I don't care, that you like boys. Some of the boys are into boys and some of the girls are into girls at my Foster house. Being gay doesn't bother me. So be yourself, after all, we're friends." I finished with a cheeky smile.

He sighed in relief and hugged me. "Thank you." Softly almost afraid I might fade he spoke those two words.

* * *

Next was my charms class, it baffles me how I can find all my classes expect this one. _Gah! Why does this school have to have so many stairs!? By the rate I was going I'm not sure I can make it to my charms class_. Rounding a corner to where I think it will lead me to my charms class, I crashed into a wall of flesh. Steadying myself against the wall I look up to see the hooked nose teacher from the banquet yesterday.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to bump into you." I spoke quickly.

He stared down at me, his oddly similar eyes flashed with nothing but disregard.

"It'd be best Miss Prince to know how to get to class before you wonder the halls finding it. Your charms class is down the hall to your right." His voice was quiet, not a timid quiet, but a type of quiet you can't help but listen to.

I nod and scurry to my class.

"Oh and Ms Prince,' His voice stops me in my tracks.

"Don't let me catch you in the halls again during class." He rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

I stood there for god knows how long in confusion. The man knew me, not as a student but on a personal matter, but I don't remember where or when we could of met. Shaking my head I finally make it to class.  
  
After being scolded by my short charms teacher Professor Flitwick, he demonstrated the levitating spell. I had unluckily got the seat next to Draco.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" We all practiced together.

"Swish and flick, remember to say the words properly no slurring or changing the letters!  _Wingardium Leviosa_ "  
  
A collective echo of the two Latin words range throughout the room. My seat mate Draco was growling the words more so then saying them.

"Hey halfwit, stop gurgling your words and speak clearly, you seem to be able to do that when you insult people." I teased him.

"Oh if your so good at this Prince how about you do it" I just grin and held my wand loosely. Doing a light J shape I pronounced the spell _Wingardium Leviosa_.  
  
Slowly the feather began to float and drift high in the classroom. I was so concentrated in my spell, I didn't realize the room trained their eyes on me. I was broken out of thought but staccato clapping from the Professor. I blushed lightly and smiled in thanks. I heard Draco mutter something about beginners luck.

After Charms we have potions, with the Gryffindor's. Potions were held in the dungeon. The classroom its self was dark, cold and creepy, bottles full of liquids scattered around the entire room. I'm quite impressed with the collection. Adrian and I manage to get seats together and were twittering away over classes and teachers.

"Do you think we get to share flying class as well today?" I asked.

"I hope so, it'd be hilarious to see you fall face first off your broom" he joked, I shoved his shoulder lightly. The door banged open and the hooked nose man I bumped into earlier strolled in.

The Professor started the class with registration and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes,' his voice was soft. 'Harry Potter. Our new- _celebrity_.' I heard Draco and his goons snicker behind me, immature idiots.

I thought with an eye roll.

It dawned on my that the Professor had a name but I didn't know it, so gracefully I nudged Adrian and asked, his reply? Snape. Continuing roll call he paused once more but on my name.

"My mistake seems we have two _celebrities_ in class." He said softly. He looked up at the class and I caught his cold black eyes, eyes vowed of emotions.  
  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he began.

Volume no louder then a whisper, he captured every students attention, and just like in Transfiguration with McGonagall, I was amazed by this. He continued.  
  
'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ....'

During his speech I held my breath, his description of this work was hypnotizing, his words and subtle passion for the class amplified my curiosity and desire to learn. I was transfixed.  
  
'I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." I giggles a little and turned red when a few glances were shot my way.

I grinned at Adrian and spotted Harry, Ron exchange looks and Hermione looking ready to learn as much as I did. Snape spoke suddenly to Harry.

"Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Confusion laced on his face as well as mine but Hermione raised her hand to answer. Harry mumble and 'I don't know, sir' Snape's lip curled.

"Tut, tut- fame isn't everything." I was shocked by his words and my words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"Ever thought that not all of us have the privilege to grow up with magic up our asses Professor? Some of us are still shell shocked that impossibilities such as magic and powered asphodel infusion with wormwood exist." Silence filled the room.

Professor slowly turned to me, his dark tunnel like eyes bore down me with little mercy.

"Well Miss Prince seems you have so much to say why not riddle me this, hmm?" He asked with a twitched smirk.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?'

Hermione's hand shot up.

'Or the difference, Miss Prince, between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Again Hermione's hand shot up and Professor Snape awaited my answers.

"I'm not sure about the monkshood and Wolfsbane Professor, but a Bezoar isn't a plant but a stone that is inside a goats stomach." I staring at him just waiting for his smug remark.  
  
He made a tsk noise.

"Further information Prince and Potter, Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping poison so potent that it is dubbed as the Draught of Living Death, your correct on the Bezoar surprisingly and monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant also known as aconite. Well stop gaping and write it down."  
  
Quills and parchment rustled all over the classroom and I sighed in relief when Snape turned his back from me.

But over the noise and movement we all heard Snape say, "and a point each will be taken from Slytherin and Gryffindor." Which did not pleased either house. I groaned and continued with note taking.

Final class of the day before dinner, and honestly my second favourite class! Flying. Adrian and I raced out to the fields, once there Madame Hooch started instructing us on how to pick up our brooms sticks, by holding you right hand out and saying up. Everyone lined up next to there brooms and tried getting their brooms to listen. Harry's came on the first try.

I watched as Adrian and Hermione's rolled over, and Ron hit him in the face. Draco's worked after a couple of tries as well.  
  
I have yet to pick mine up. Breathing in I held out my right hand over the broom, looking at it with determination I spoke "Up."

My hand stung and I stared in bewilderment, were there in my hand was my broom. I grinned and looked up to see Adrian and Harry grinning with me.

Madame Hooch proceeded to show us how to mount or brooms and I saw Harry and Ron grin when Malfoy was told he was doing it wrong. Which I didn't blame them, since the little narcissist talks non stop about it. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,' said Madame Hooch.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come back down. On my whistle- one-two-" I watch in shock when Neville kicked off harder then he was supposed to. Boy started shaking as he grew higher in the air.  
  
Body on auto I hadn't realized I kicked off until I was eye level with Neville. Poor guy was pale as a ghost and a stuttering mess.

"Hey easy Hun, easy now, continue shaking and your going to shoot like a rocket." I tried coasting to him but his broom jerked him, causing Neville to whine like a whipped puppy.

I bite my lip in thought.

"Neville' I tried.

'Neville look at me, no not down look at me. That's it, focus on my lips, hear my words, can you do that?" I gently asked.

His scared helpless eyes started at my reassuring ones.

"Your doing great Neville.' I offered a smile.

'Can you take a deep breath for me buddy? That's it inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Your doing awesome Hun, Look at you being so brave." I was smiling broadly now visibly seeing him relax.  
  
While in the air I never notice four very different individuals watching. Once again I tried getting close to him, when I heard Madame Hooch shout.

"Come back, both of you!" I turn to see Neville nervous once more.

Offering a gentle smile I nod towards the ground and Neville gave a shacking smile for an answer. But before we could head towards the ground, his broom shot forward and cork screwed him up. Gasps echo down below and I shot after him.  
  
I leaned forward, trying my hardest to reach him, reaching him I grabbed for his hand. But I was to late he slipped of his broom and descended for the ground. Without thinking I shot like a rocket, praying I could get there in time.

Reaching my arm out I grasped his arm and we stopped a couple feet off the ground. I blew a breath of relief and set the boy down. Once my feet hit the ground, everyone gathered around us.  
  
I paid little attention to everyone and rushed towards pale face Neville. Neville looked up and saw me, without thinking he ran into my arms and I hugged him back, rubbing his hair in a soothing way, just like I do with the children at the foster house.

"Your okay Neville, your okay." I reassured him, letting him know he was a brave boy. Suddenly he whined in pain and I let go quickly.  
  
Turns out I dislodge his shoulder from his socket. I felt really guilty and started apologizing profoundly. He wave me off and said he rather have a dislocated shoulder than be dead. I laughed nervously and agreed.

"Come on, boy- it's all right.' Madame Hooch spoke and turned to the rest of the class.

'None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' come on, dear." I watched as Neville and Madame Hooch left.  
  
Once out of ear shot Malfoy busted a gut.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Anger consumed me and I turned sharply to him.

"What's so funny Draco? Kids injured and your laughing like a jack ass!" I snapped at him, he stopped and smirked.

"Sticking up for Longbottom after you injured him? Quite pathetic if you ask me." said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced girl that I shared a house with.

I glared at her.

Malfoy came back with an object his hand, "Look its the dolts Remembrall. Fool wont need it anymore."

Harry stepped forward "Give it here Malfoy."

Draco sneered. "Sure if you can take from me that is." With that, he mounted his broom and flew in the air.

Harry followed after, "Harry you can't-" Hermione started but I cut her off.  
  
"Don't Hermione. How would you feel if Draco took one of your favourite books and Harry or Ron went to get it for you?" I interjected that shut her up. I watched in silence as Harry and Draco darted around each other.

"I must admit Harry's a natural on that broom." Turning my head to see Adrian.

I just nod.

"Though Draco is pretty flexible with his broom as well, but he holds back." I gave him a side glance and notice a hint of rouge on his face.  
  
Biting my inner lip, I held back a grin.

"Is that adoration I hear in your voice Adri?" I teased, pleased to see the blush increase.

Before he could utter a word, cheers blasted into our ears and we saw Harry proudly presenting Neville's Remembrall. I grin and clap wildly, that is until McGonagall and Snape entered the field.  
  
HARRY POTTER, WILLOW PRINCE  
  
Harry and I looked at each other in shock and nervously walked with our heads downcast towards our respected house leaders. I heard McGonagall scold Harry and heard everyone defend him, but Professor Snape didn't say anything, just stared down at me. swallowing thickly I tried to explain myself but nothing came out.

"Follow me Prince." was all his soft demanding voice said. I nod numbly and follow, only having one thought enter my mind.

_Into the serpents den I go_


	6. Halloween Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's already half-way through the year and No one else is excited in a school meant for Halloween. What is wrong with these people?

* * *

Today was Friday, October 30th the day before Halloween and I am vastly disappointed in everyone's lack of enthusiasm. For a Wizardry school one would assume they would be excited about the pranks, treats and fun like every muggle in the world...apparently not here.

Honestly, the lack of spirit in the student body is scary, it seems like only the Weasley twins and I are excited about the holiday. At least the Weasley's had pulled pranks on a few first years, seventh years and teachers, what have I done? Nothing. Absolutely _fuckin_ ' nothing. It's driving me insane, usually, by now the kids back home would have new hair colour or are complaining about the pranks I pulled on them. This is ridiculous.

So I have decided with my unsuspecting best friend Adrian to pull a cunning and perfect prank on...the _Weasley Twins_!! As for the prank itself, we have yet to come up with the idea.

"You're planning to do what?!?" Adrian suddenly shouted out loud in the Great Hall.  
  
"Will you be quiet they'll hear you!!!" I scold him lightly.

"What did you expect Willow? Your planning the stupidest prank in the history of pranks especially with whom are the targets." An exasperated Adrian hisses out.

"Correction my mischief lacking friend, it will be the Greatest Prank in the history of pranks since the Marauders time!-"

"Do you even know who they are?" he interrupted  
  
"Of course, I know who they are, the twins constantly talk about Prongs, Worm tail, Pad-foot and Moony, that is why my plan will be awesmazing! They won't see it coming and will have to respect my skills!!" I finished with a laugh.

Adrian just shakes his head with a quirky grin.

"Alright Silverskin, Show me what you got." I flushed at the nickname but clear my throat  
  
"Hehe, that's the thing..." I mutter sheepishly.

"Hmm?" he inquires with a quirked brow.

"I don't have a plan yet," I admit reluctantly.

He stares owlishly and I feel my face heat up once more and I stared down at my lap.

"You got to be kidding me." I quickly looked up when he started laughing.

Realizing my mishap I started laughing as well. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"God your something else Prince. Well c'mon then," He inquired.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we head out of the great hall.

"To the library of course, how else are we going to create the greatest prank in the history of pranks?" He said with a knowing grin.

I smiled broadly and chased after him.

♠

We've been in the library for over half an hour and have finally grasp on a prank idea. Unfortunately, our progress was stunted when Hermione started questioning us about our potions quiz and went on an endless rant about how Ron couldn't perform a spell in their charms class. Finally when she left Adrian had come up with an idea.

"How about we enchant them?" he proposed.

"Okay, but instead of enchanting them, how about we enchant a trinket that can be easily placed on them without their notice." I continued.

"Yes! hmmm, we could enchant a pin for there back. Now, what should the enchantment be about?"   
  
I remember reading up on a bubble spell. "Why not use a bubble spell that chimes on the hour? We can gather something inside the bubbles, like slime, and have them pop over both of them and anyone who is near." I stated cheekily.  
Adrian grinned at me, but it quickly disappeared when a thought crossed his mind. "Willow, how exactly are we going to get the slime? The school doesn't have ingredients for that." I pondered a moment  
  
"Well, what about Hogsmeade?" He bites his lip in thought before continuing.

"Maybe but how are we going to get there? First years aren't allowed in the village unless for a school trip." I pout with this realization.

I try and let my mind sort through different possibilities. _Well, I could always fly to Hogsmeade. I couldn't take Adrian but that might be quicker in the end._

"I know that look," said Adrian. I looked up startled.

"What look? I don't have a look." I state slightly offended. He gave me the 'don't even try' face. I blushed from his scrutiny.

"You have the 'I got a great idea that will help' look. You got it during the flying class as well. So what's your plan." I sigh and look up at him through my eyelashes.

"I can't get anything past you can I?" I say with a chuckle and he just grins.

"Okay, so I'm planning on going to the broom room and grabbing a broomstick and flying." I continued hurriedly.

His eyebrow rose but contemplated my idea.

"I can occupy any teacher that comes our way. But you have to do this after classes got it?" He spoke firmly. I nod excitedly and salute with a 'yes sir!' We both burst out laughing and head to finish our classes.

♥

Later on that evening we snick out and headed towards the shed. Casting a quick _Alohomora_ the shed was unlocked and I mounted a broom quickly. Adrian checked the area and signed the coast is clear. Sucking in a breath I lifted off and was launched into the air.

Let me tell you the feeling was exhilarating! Anyway to the task at hand, I steered the broom towards Hogsmeade and watched out for trees and gazed at myself over the clear water. I'm grinning and couldn't help but feel so free and alive. I notice I was getting close to the village and swerved to a spot that anyone around wouldn't see me.  
  
Slinking through the alleyways towards my destination I try to keep silent and downhill. I repeated this route until my target was in sight. _Zonko's Joke Shop_. The building was bright red and had all sorts of knick-knacks covering in the window.

Grinning I walked up to the door and slowly opened the door, objects moved all over the building, I couldn't help be stand amazed by it all. Sudden cackling caught my attention.

"Ohohoho, Seems like we have ourselves a troublemaker in the building."  
  
A lanky male with wild white hair and wide grey eyes towered over me. My face started to burn and I scratched the back of my neck.

"So what can I get for ye dearie?" the owner asks.

"Slim," I whispered shyly.

His mouth widens into a grin and beckons me with his index finger. I step forward and follow him through the colourful building before me. Teeth clatter, howlers scream jokes. The owner stopped in front of a bright vomit green door.

"Wait here." was all he said before entering the door.  
  
Minutes pass as I looking at my surroundings once more, out of the corner of my peripheral vision a bottle catches my eye. The bottle itself was small and green, with a clear liquid inside. Tentatively I reached out my hand and lightly grasped it. The label read _Laxative Potion_ looking at this simple bottle the wheels in my head began turning and a grin tugged at my lip. Grasping the bottle tighter, I turn to see the slime room door open.  
  
Out came Mr Zonko with a bucket of green slime.

"Here ye go dearie, come this way and we can cash ye out." Was all he spoke while descending to the front of the shop. Stepping up to the counter I placed the slime and potion on it, he told me the amount and I paid him.

I was halfway out the door when the eccentric man called out "Give the boys a good surprise for me, yes?" I smile with a nod and head for my hidden broomstick.  
  
Making it back to the school in time, I found Adrian in the field talking to a person cloaked in black. A closer inspection gave me the knowledge of said person being Professor Snape. A sudden flashback to a conversation that happened on my first flying lesson resurfaced.

♦

"Willow Prince, Follow me," My stoic face Professor said before swiftly heading back to the castle. Scurrying to catch up I spared no glances back and followed him to the dungeons. We came to a tall black door.

Snape Knocked twice and the door opened greeting us with the Slytherin's Quidditch captain; Marcus Flint. I was confused on why Snape brought me to the brunette crooked tooth boy, but I dare not voice my confusion.  
  
"What do you need Professor?" Flint asked curiously.

Snape didn't look at me when speaking, "Prince here has shown exceptional skills on being quick riding a broom, I dare say she may be plausible for a chaser."

My eyes widened as did Flints.

"Are you suggesting I teach Prince here to play Quidditch?" Flint asked in disbelief.

"I had not realized I phrased my statement as a question, Mr Flint." Flint flushed and mutters an apology.

Flint turned to me and gave me a quick once over, "She seems to light to be a chaser, would be knocked right off her broom if she got hit with a blugger."

Snape nodded in understanding, "So what position would be most beneficial then Mr Flint?" he asks smoothly, Flint contemplated for a moment.

"Seeker, but I think we should have her as a chaser first test her out on the field." Snape nodded once more before turning to me.  
  
"You will meet Mr Flint after dinner tonight for your first practice, don't disappoint me Prince." With that he slicked away. Leaving me confused and shocked to what had transpired. _I'm on the Quidditch team?_  
  
The practice went fairly well and I was placed as a chaser. I was also noticed for being the second first year to be on a Quidditch team, next to Harry being a seeker.

♣

I was gaining ground in the field when I was heading back to Hogwarts. My breath was caught in my lungs and I dearly hope Adrian will be able to prevent Snape from noticing me. So far he hadn't, meaning Adrian was doing a fine job.  
  
Unfortunately I thought to soon because right as I landed Snape shot his dark calculating gaze towards me and side stepped Adrian's feeble attempts to slow him down. I sighed and laid the broomstick back into the shed before facing the wrath of my head of house.

I waited for my professor, "Evening Professor Snape what brings you out this late?" I ask innocently.

He gave me one of his dark stares.

"It would be wise Miss Prince to not act so cheeky, I wont hesitate to remove points from my own house." My act drop along with my stomach and I looked down at my feet in shame.

My silence processed as an invitation to continue. "Now, do tell, what the two of you are doing out in the broom shed this late in the evening?"

Adrian and I exchanged looks and he gave me a silent signal to tell him. Biting my lip softly I look into my professors eyes.

"I went to Hogsmeade Professor." I stated bluntly. Snape's lip twitched and I heard Adrian gasp quietly.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"To get green goo from Zonko's sir, to prank the Weasley twins" He nods then turns back towards the castle.

He stopped a moment "Do make it a show Prince, I'd rather not be disappointed." he spoke lowly but was clear to hear by both of us, and continued on.  
  
I stare in perplex with Adrian.

"Well that was a plot twist." Adrian deadpanned. I began to giggle, Adrian looked at me in disbelief.

"One day our lucks gonna run out Silverskin." He said with a grin. Still giggling I tried speaking.

"Well than I guess we'll have to keep chancing it, eh Bagheerah." I finished grinning myself.

♠

That night we stayed up and created our greatest prank ever. We have it so that tomorrow morning, Adrian will clip pendants on the Weasley twins robes. Sleeping came easy and I grinned at the excitement to come.

I'm hiding in a small crevices by the great hall doors for Adrian, I was literally bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation. _God I wish he would hurry the hell up!!_ Finally Adrian came into view and was grinning all the way. Just as he was passing my hiding spot I jump.

"Did you do it?" Adrian jumped with a high pitched scream.

Not able to help myself I clutch my stomach and start cackling like crazy. He calmed down enough to fix me with a hard glare on his red face.

"That wasn't funny you twat, and yes, step one is completed." I start bouncing once more in excitement. Grabbing Adrian's arm I drag him into the room.

"Come on, come on. We gotta be ready!" I say quickly and rush to the Gryffindor table.

It felt like eternity before the Weasley twins arrived with smug grins on their identical faces. I bite my lip in sweet anticipation and glanced over to Adrian. We both exchanged knowing glances and flicked our wands inconspicuously.

Finally the moment came to let our masterpiece come to life. It would seem we had perfect timing because a minute later the clock chimes for 7:00. A loud POP echoed the great hall and silence fell over the student body. Standing two feet apart each other at the doors were the Weasley twins. But not just the regular mischievous twins, no, these twins were covered in bright green goo.  
  
I'd like to say I kept my cool, but in all honesty I owned that prank and unceremoniously yelled. "Take that Weasley's!"

Adrian, I must say was face palming and laughing incredulously. This lead the entire hall to scream in laughter and the Twins outrage qualms to be unheard. The entire seen was amusing and I am quit proud of my work, that is until Professor Quirrell came panting and stuttering into the great hall. The room fell silent as the poor frightened fool stuttered out,

"Troll.... in the dungeon."

The room went into a panic.


	7. Halloween Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolls are officially now ones favourite magical creature at Hogwarts. But Profesor Quireel seems to be on Professor Snape's radar.

* * *

Screams echo off the walls and bodies of all size and shapes flooded out of the tables towards the doors. I lost Adrian in the mayhem until Dumbledore's boisterous voice called for silence and directed the perfects to take everyone to their houses. On the way of everyone leaving I found Harry and Ron, they spoke about Hermione being in the girl's washroom. I watched as they rushed after the troll to save her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Professor Quirrell get up and sneak off down a dark corridor. Professor Snape followed soon after. Confused I begin to quickly follow them both down the corridor and up many flights of moving stairs. I watched as Snape enter the off-limits door on the third floor. Before I could continue the stairs stopped moving and I was forced to walk on the platform just below the forbidden door.

Frustrated I turn back to leave but am jolted roughly against the rails. Once the stairs still I turn back and find myself facing the forbidden door. Checking to make sure no one was watching I walked forward and quietly open the door. I step into the room and the door slams loudly behind me. I squeak and race to the other side of the room, behind a statue. I wait silently for another noise Echoes of two male voices come from down the hall.

Their words are quick yet clipped, as if they wish to depart from each other eagerly. I creep silently towards them. Hiding behind another statue I listen.

"Fancy meeting you here Quirrell, I thought surely you would have been trampled by all those students soles." Professor Snape cool voice slides through his accusation. Professor Quirell's stuttering ensemble trills out.

"W-well I had to m-m-make sure ev-veryone got t-t-to their d-dorms s-safe." Snape made a noise of amusement.

"Cut the stutter Quirell you and I both know it's a method for your students think your incompetent." Snape stated firmly. Quirell hmms in agreement.

"Yes I do suppose it works most of the time. Anyway, why are you following me Severus? Don't you have more important potions to concoct or better yet figure out how to explain to one of your students your her father?"

My eyes widen at the professor's words.  _Snape has a daughter?_ I lean in closer. Snape says nothing, which must have confirmed Quirell's suspicion.

"I know what your looking for Quirell and I can assure you, you wont find it and your concern towards my daughter... The Dark Lord and yourself won't have anything to fear, she's harmless." Professor Snape clipped and I could tell he had a sly smirk on his lips.

No words were uttered after that and I heard only one set of feet leave the room. I held my breath.

"I better not catch you snooping again, but if your curiosity must go on, keep your eye on Potter and his animal keeper Hagrid." Professor Snape's clip tone echos off the walls and I hear his steady foot steps leave the now much larger room.

Quickly and no longer wishing to be in that god awful room I race out and back to my house.

♠

Lucky for me I have the greatest friend ever, who trugs up the Griffin stairs with me to face our punishment. Entering the grand room was breathing taking, shelves upon shelves of ancient books lined the walls, multitudes of culture cluttered the ground and available space.

Seated in the middle of the mass of knowledge was the man who almost seemed like knowledge itself, Dumbledore. He said nothing, instead he sat and watched us with mirthful eyes.

With a gesture of his hand he presented two chairs for us to sit in. 'Evening headmaster' we murmured respectfully to the man who held our fate. Dumbledore said nothing and continued to watch us in fascination.

"You both put on quite a show this morning," his voice was soft, calm, and held a lot of power.

"I must say I haven't laugh this well since a group of girls years ago pulled off a marvelous prank as well. But all deeds must not go unpunished. You both will be given three days worth of detention. I do hope the next time you pull a joke, it will be grander than this and" He pauses a moment and gives a soft wise smile.

"You'll stop yourselves from admitting to your crimes." With that he waved us off and Adrian and I fled from the room in confusion.

"I think you might be right Silverskin, we are chancing our luck." I stared in disbelief at him before nodding in agreement.

"Lets just hope Bagheerah, our luck will last till we graduate." The words hung between us with weight, a foreshadowing feeling overcame us both.

As if to say, our claims to luck will be forever tested.


	8. Howl in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Slytherin means you have an exceptional amount of ambitious they never told Willow there was curiosity as well. But then again wouldn't follow the horrible screams coming from that giant tree by the dark forest? Oh right...smart people. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is Crowix Draconus, to which I found on Google images

* * *

True to his words Professor Dumbledore sent us to detention the following evening. Our task you may ask? Reorganize books in the forbidden section of the library. While many would find it terrifying to touch the living screaming books of old, I found them interesting and I tried coaxing them to tell me their stories or information.

Unfortunately, they didn't comply, figures stuffy books are tight-lipped. For most of the evening we were surrounded by dust and moths and we tried making each other sneeze by blowing dust into the others face. Needless to say, I was winning. That is until Adrian literally stumbled upon an interesting forbidden book.

_Animagus: The Transfiguration Art of Shapeshifting._

I stared at the hard lacklustre cover in curiosity. My fingers skim the hard lip of the book and gently opens the cover. The first page had a simple inscription.  _To those who wish to change, remember why you should stay the same. -R. Lupin._  I curiosity spiked at this R. Lupin's quote. I flipped the pages quickly skimming the text until a heading catches my attention. I stop on the page and read a small bit of the passage. 

_**Animagus** :_

_The precise magic to shift the human body into an animal. The list of known Animagi are few, but most Animagi do not register their ability._

_Known wizards able to such high magic are Minerva McGonagall Animagus a cat, Falco Aesalon Animagus a Falcon, Cliodna Animagus a seabird, Morgan Le Fey Animagus a Bird and Lisette de Lapin Animagus a white rabbit. It takes skill, practice, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi._

_The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong._

_Many witches and wizards simply feel that their time might better be employed in other ways, as the skill is of limited practical use unless one has a great need for disguise or concealment. Part of the process by which one becomes an Animagus is holding the leaf of a mandrake in their mouth for an entire month, using the leaf for the creation of a potion, and reciting an incantation (Amato Animo Animato Animagus) on a daily basis. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand._

I reread the passage and shifted my gaze to watch Adrian do the same. His eyes met mine and for a moment our thoughts were synced. We grin Cheshire like at each other. Adrian placed the book on one of the tables and we hurried to finish our detention.

♠

It was another hour before another incident occurred during our detention. I was carrying as tack of books, unable to see over the pile I felt my feet trip over a solid object. I felt myself begin to fall and I cried out pathetically.

My vision blacks for a moment. I groan in pain and I lift my swimming head. I groan again in pain but a lower tone one followed after. Startled I yelp and rolled of the solid objects under me.

As I turn back around I notice the solid object I tripped over is actually a boy, one our age. He was wrapped in a blanket and a few books surround him. I glance at one of the spines.  _Lunar cycle_  and  _Man or Beast advance information_. I filed it in the back of my mind. I returned my focus to the boy.

He was all limbs, a mop of ebony locks is used as a curtain from his eyes. He seems to fold into himself and I catch myself feeling sympathetic. I crouch down to his level and sit directly in front of him. He kept his head lowered and I resisted the urge to sigh. I was so used to the boys back home being similar to the one in front of me that I found it hard to not hug the poor kid.

_Ah, bloody hell_ I threw caution in the wind and flopped myself right next to the huddled boy and hug him tightly. I heard Adrian make a startled noise I the background but I ignore him and rub my hand along the boy's spine and shoulders. I feel him physically relax.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes, the boy finally shifts and looks up shyly at Adrian and I. I take in his delicate features, his eyes were a pale blue that contrasted greatly with is ebony hair. As I observe his complexion I notice faint scars lining his jaw, cheekbone and nose. He covered his face with his hands and I blink in surprise, pale scars lone his fingers and wrist as well. My eyes soften and I remove his hands gently from his face.

"Hello, sorry for startling you. I'm Willow and that's Adrian over there, are you alright? Can you tell us your name?" I spoke to him softly and with care.

I didn't want to harm him or cause him to feel uncomfortable. He looked down at his hands timidly before replying.

"Crowix Draconus...my name is Crowix." I smile encouragingly at him.

"Nice to meet you Crowix, may I ask why you're in the library?" I ask. He shifts uncomfortably and hides his books farther into his lap.

"I'm doing some private research, why are you both in here?"

"Adrian and I are in detention for pulling the greatest prank ever," I said with the biggest grin on my face.

Crowix smiles as well and slowly begins to stand. He stands hunched over and tries not to wince loudly but being so close to him I could see his struggle with breath. Worry course threw me and I lift his arm over my shoulder helping support his weight.

"Your hurt, here let's get you to the infirmary."

Crowix tried to argue but my tone stopped the protest short. It was a struggle getting the boy down all the steps but we made it. Madam Pomfrey scurried over to us, tutting on, how unsafe children like us were, that is until she saw Crowix, her scolding was silenced and she swiftly laid him on one of the beds. She swiftly ushered us out, but I protest.

"Why can't we stay? We want to make sure Mr Draconus is okay. Were his friends!" Pomfrey gives me a sad knowing look.

"Mr Draconus is in good hands, I've been treated a person with the same condition nearly ten years ago, your no use to him with the stress and excitement other students now off you go, he'll be back in class tomorrow."

Reluctantly Adrian and I leave. We wave goodbye to Crowix and head back to our respective houses.

♦

With a quick goodnight, I head back to the dungeon to my house. I head back to the dungeon to my house. I walk slowly to the door and paid little attention to where I was going. That is until I bumped into Professor Snape...again.

"For god-sake, Must you always lack the ability to pay attention to where you are going, Miss Prince? This constant type of interaction is starting to dwindle my nerves."

Professor Snape's tone was irritable and rightly so, but I couldn't bring myself to look up nor speak above a monotone level of volume. 

"Sorry Professor." He stopped short and gave me a hard once-over, his gaze softened.

"Come with me." I flick my eyes at him in surprise but he was already strutting down the hall.

We walk silently to a small room hidden by a well-illusioned wall. Professor Snape opened the door quickly and held it for me to enter. Walking to the small dimly lite room I was astounded to see shelves upon shelves of potion bottles, a vast majority were filled, some were on tables waiting to be replenished.

Snape coughed and gestured towards the table and chairs where a dark tea set lay on top. I quip my lip up a little in thanks and sit on one of the black chairs. Professor Snape took the one opposite from me and poured our tea.

All was silent as we drank our tea, though I find silence sometimes uncomfortable, Professor Snape's was content and almost welcoming. I glance around the room once more and read the labels of all the numerous bottles to myself. Professor Snape noticed my curious glances but said nothing at first. Finally, I couldn't take the silence so I spoke up.

"I met a Hufflepuff during my detention tonight, but he seemed very introverted. I felt sympathetic for him and when I comforted him I notice something very strange." Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Define Interesting." He inquired. I bit my lower lip and tried to voice my observation.

"He had very faint scars...everywhere. He would literally shake and convulse while I held him. I thought he was just shifting but then I would look to see him stiff as a board. We took him to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey said something unusual." I twiddle my fingers and bit my lip nervously.

Professor Snape stayed silent a contemplative look on his face. He shifts for a moment and sighs. I look up at him and find his expression full of angst. I meet my green eyes with his black ones. Sighing once more he reclines in his seat, hands folded over his crosses knee.

"I know what is wrong with your new acquaintance Miss Prince, but I must inform you Willow, that everyone has their own secrets to tell. I knew a man in that boy's similar position. He was in the same group of twits as Mr Potter's father. While I despised James Potter, his companion with the same disease as Mr Draconus. I've only ever seen the effects the gene has once and I will say this now." He leans in and his face serious.

"Don't ever, encounter him when the full moon rises." His words cause shivers to rack my spine. I gulp inaudibly.

"What is wrong with Crowix Professor?"' I ask cautiously His lips form a straight pursed line, he straightens in his seat once more before answering.

"Lycanthropy."

♠

I walk into the great hall head pounding and dark circles under my eyes. After Professor Snape and I's discussion last night I couldn't sleep. I stayed up half the night reading up on Lycanthropy. I was disgusted at the lack of knowledge and how horribly people infected with the stream are treated.

I dreamt of transforming into a snarling beast, people all over staring at me in utter disgust and I felt the pain of transforming. It was horrifying. I felt tears in my eyes build, a hard force pushes me to the floor and I lay there stunned, unable to move.

I heard snickering and saw a flash of green from the corner of my eye.  _Great, even my own house has decided to cast me out._  I curl up slightly and a few tears escape. I stiffen when I heard soft hesitant footsteps come towards me. I refuse to look up and just stare at the yellow robe and sneakers in front of me through my eyelashes.

The student kneels slowly before me and I am staring into the pale eyes of Crowix. I blink owlishly and hide my face quickly. Gently I feel his hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up again and see him smiling shyly at me.

He shifts back and holds out his hand. I flick my gaze between his hand and his face. Tentatively I place my hand on his and he pulls me up. I brush the ends of my robes of any dirt. I fiddle with my hand and watch Crowix shuffle his feet and rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Thank you. For last night I mean...I've never had anyone be so nice to me...so thank you." His face was dusted red and I smile brightly up at him.

"Thank you for helping me up." I said in return, his blush deepens and mumbles a quiet 'my pleasure'.

We stand in silence until Adrian comes rushing into the great hall. He greets both of us enthusiastically. I see Crowix flinch back from the boisterous male but I can tell he enjoyed someone noticing his presence. Adrian offers for us to sit with him at his table and I'm happy to say Crowix agreed to join.

That morning and for the rest of the day Crowix tagged along in our mischief and even joined in. By the end of the week, we had a new member of our small group of troublemakers. I had a feeling that we were going to gain another member very soon.


	9. Christmas at Hogwarts

 

* * *

Time flew quickly and suddenly December's winter has coated the earth. There are two downsides to living in Hogwarts dungeons.

1) it's always cold, freezing during the winter. 2) No matter how much you want to see the snow all you'll see is the underwater creatures.

Usually, I was fascinated with the view of the lake but now everything is in hibernation.

Lately, my usual attitude has dwindled and it's affecting my work ethic and friendship with Adrian and Crowix. Every year I become the same reclusive slump of flesh, every year I seclude myself from the world, and every year my depression is at its ultimate high.

I sigh while looking at the murky waters, I have been sitting in the Slytherin common room since 3 am, staring at nothing. A light hand falls on my shoulder and I jump in surprise. I look up blankly into Draco's worried blue eyes. I blink and he just squeezes my shoulder, a tight sad smile strains his lips.

I feel myself flush but look away. Draco squeezes my shoulder again and I return my gaze to him. He nods his head towards the small office/ storage room, that Professor Snape uses on occasion. Tentatively I follow him. He hops onto the desk at the back of the room and I stand in the middle shoulders slumped.  
He spoke quietly.

"I know it's hard to try and be strong and cheerful all the time. I didn't bring you hear so I could give pity, believe me, the last thing you need is pity." He pauses for a moment.

"I may not know why you have become quiet and any other time I would thank Merlin that you were, but this. This is different and I'm telling you this as a person who knows that look."

I look at him in surprise but he's staring at his hands the same hollow look I have had for the past two weeks. His expression makes me rethink just what kind of person Draco Malfoy is.

"Whatever story you have, it's not worth losing your friends over. Be sad but don't allow this feeling to control you for such a long time."  He finished quickly and gets off the desk.

Strutting up to me, I step aside to let him pass, instead of continuing like I thought. He grabs my shoulders and hugs me. My heart stops and suddenly everything was falling. I let all my anger and tears escape as I clutch Draco Malfoy's robes in my small hands. I hiccuped and sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and held me for as long as I needed. He pulls away slowly and I look down to the wooden floors. I was sure my face was red, eyes puffy and tears drying on my small awkward features. I felt Draco shift and heard him sigh.

"He left me," I whisper. Draco stilled.

"Who?" He asked quietly. I rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"My father, I remember him leaving me on the steps of my wards home. I was two-years-old Draco, he just left me alone. How can I father do that? How can they leave their child parentless? Alone? Scared with nowhere to go? How Draco?" I ask earnestly.

He faces changes to a strained sort of pain and I see the tears forming in his own eyes.

"I don't know Willow, but what I do know is that he must have had a reason, whether it's good or not depends on you. To be frank I'd rather be fatherless than have a father that hurts you."

My eyes widen in fear. and He shrinks at his own words. I threw my arms around him and hug the boy I thought to be arrogant, the boy who thought the world was owned by him. Instead, he is a boy I know nothing about.

He returned my hug and we stayed still for as long as we needed. We separate slowly and Draco gives me a shy smile. I grin in return. Suddenly our auras change completely and were back to being our troublesome(me) and arrogant(Him) personas. We said nothing as we left the office. As I made my way to the great hall, I felt lighter and more complete than I have in all the years I have faced this portion in my life.

♠

As I enter the mess hall, Adrian and Crowix are shouting from the Gryffindor table. Shouting out how much they missed me and that I need to hear all about their shared Herbology prank. I smile brightly and hurry over, seating myself right between my two amazing friends. For a moment I looked back to my own table across the room and notice Draco smiling shyly in my direction. I grin back and turn to my friends.

I took notice of Hagrid and Professor Flitwick's splendid decorating job in the great hall. It dawns on me that Christmas break was coming. I pale when I realize that both Crowix and Adrian might go back home. I didn't have a way of getting home, nor did I believe that Mrs Kritzer would be willing to pick me up. Well at least from her letter it seemed she couldn't. I sat beside Adrian sullen once more.

Adrian noticed immediately and asked if I was okay.

"Yea I'm fine Bagheera, I just forgot that students leave during Christmas break," I answered sadly.

Understanding dawns on his face and he gives me a sympathetic smile.

"It will be okay SilverSkin, I'm sure you'll have a few Slytherin friends to keep you company." my face grimaces at the mention of my housemates.

"Well, she'll have me for Christmas." A quiet voice said behind us, We turn quickly to see a pale scarred-face Crowix grinning shyly.

I grin broadly and ignore the heavy glisten of sweat on his brow. I turn to Adrian with a smug smile.

"At least _someone_ loves me enough to stay." Adrian gasp dramatically and clutches his heart as if in pain. Eyes wide shine with tears.

"Y-you Th-think I don't love y-you? SilverSkin I'm hurt." He chokes out in fake hurt. Crowix and I both giggle at his antics.

"Oh knock it off yea cod," I say between my giggles. Adrian grins broadly.

Lunch and classes passed by slowly today and I was so grateful that school was finally over. I didn't have Quidditch practice because of the holidays, but I snuck into the broom shed and flew to Hogsmeade. There I rushed to both a bookstore and Zonko's shop. My step pauses at a potion in one of the shops. I quickly enter the building and exit in a matter of moments. I fly back to Hogwarts quickly put away all my evidence.

That night I wrapped all my gifts. A [book](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51vwUBw5qqL._AC_SL230_.jpg) for Crowix called  _An Sean teanga an fae._ It was about the Fae's old culture before they were nearly extinct, Crowix has always been fascinated with the different creatures of the world. I wrapped Adrian's next and I smile at the small prank kick he could use on his siblings. My final present I took a moment to ponder on. I had bought it on a whim but it struck me as something Professor Snape wouldn't have. _Dead man's Truth_.

Dead man's Truth is a potion that renders the victim to believe they are speaking to their deceased loved ones. They are blind to hallucinations and are compelled to speak their darkest secrets; almost like a confession made during a holy sitting.

It is said to contain Thestral hair, elder wood, Jobberknoll feathers and Nux Myristica, powdered root of Asphodel infused in wormswood and Sopophorous bean juice. Thestral hair and Elder wood form the basis of 'death', with their high symbol for such mortality. Jobberknoll feather to allow the victim to speak everything on their mind and an ample amount of Nux Myristica allows the victim to hallucinate. Sopophorous bean juice, Asphodel infused wormswood are ingredients in Draught of the living dead and have the same effects except without the sloth brain, the victim is in a lethargic state.

I observe the ridiculously unique potion in my hand. For a moment I thought to keep it, but something compelled me to wrap the potion and write the simple name of Snape on the tag. I smile at my success in finishing my gifts on time and fall asleep easily.

♦

The next morning I send Adrian off with a broad smile, present in his hand and wish him a Merry Christmas. I furrowed my brow in worry when I couldn't find Crowix anywhere in the school. I looked out the astronomy tower wondering where he could be. _I was sure he'd be here, the guy loves astrology and mythology._ I sigh in defeat and head to the mess hall for food.

For the rest of the day, I shuffled between reading in the library and the Astronomy Tower finding the hidden area calming. I end up dozing in one of the corners and awake hours later by an earth-shattering noise. I bolt upright and lean over the railing. At first, I couldn't see a thing, but the Full moon illuminates the Whomping Willow.

I don't know why I did this, but I rush down to the tree, pushing and tossing any students roaming the halls still. I felt the chill bite at my face and toes, but I continue to rush to the tree. As I near the old twisted Willow, it stilled. Not once did it try to crash its huge branches on me, but instead leaned away exposing a small hole. I rush in and slide down the steep hole.

I groan in pain and push myself up form the wooden floor. _Wait, wooden floor?_ I blink quickly and tap the hardwood floor beneath me. Confused I stilled and the only sounds in the vicinity were harsh whimpers and growls, ranging from feral to painful. My heart is in my throat but curiosity causes me to move forward. 

I walk towards a doorway that should have a door but like its supporting walls, it was smashed and only a flimsy floor length piece of fabric covers. The wood is decayed and I spot multitudes of black mould everywhere. I cover my mouth and fear begins to creep up my spine.

A very loud growl echoed off the broken house and I stand frozen in fear. Hesitantly I moved the curtain and step into the large room. I stare in horror; blood coat the walls, wood, sheets and scraps of materials are destroyed beyond recognition.

A whimper in the far corner has been turning sharply. A figure is huddled and shaking uncontrollably. I swallow my nerves and tentatively speak.

"Are you okay?"

The figure freezes and slowly I watch the blanket fall off the crawling body. I gasp sharply. Crawling towards me was a being between a human and something terrifying. Angry bleeding cuts and pink scars contrast harshly against brown fur. Chunks of bald patches scatter over the figures hunched body. I trail my gaze to a snarling short snout and into pale blue eyes. Stare in shock and my mind begins to reel.

_"What is wrong with Crowix Professor?"'_

_"Lycanthropy."_

_Lunar cycle_  

_Man or Beast advance information_.

_"I've been treated a person with the same condition nearly ten years ago"_

"Crowix," I whisper his name into the dark room. His name echoing off the broken walls and my own tone of confusion ricochet back to me.

Crowix shrinks in admittance. Suddenly his body convulses and his eyes turn cloudy. Harsh and angry growls vibrate from his throat and I feel my sense of flight begin to grow. Looking back at him with worry I rush out the room and back up the tunnel, never slowing my pace. Tears stream my face and I rush to Professor Snape's office.

With a knowing grim smile, he gestures to the seat across from him. I stumble numbly and break down into tears. Professor Snape rises and stands beside me. Gently he rubs my shoulder and I clutch onto his robes. I sob and hiccup, my ugly sounds echoing off the bottles in the small room. I try to stop crying but instead start to hyperventilate. Snape places his hand on my head and gives me a tight hug.

"It was terrifying, he wasn't himself. I-I was so scared." I hiccuped out into Snape's robes.

He sighs and pulls me away gently. He looks down at me with a sympathetic smile.

"I know you were. What Crowix has is...awful, but he will be himself again tomorrow." The distressful expression that crosses Snape's face makes me confused.

"P-Professor have you seen h-him?" The black cloud grows over his head but shakes in denial.

"Not Crowix, another boy that I went to Hogwarts with." I nod in understanding.

I begin to remember the vacant eyes Crowix adored when he began to change. My flesh rises and I shiver in discomfort.

"Professor, isn't there a way to help Crowix?" I ask naively hopeful. Professor Snape ponders for a moment but nods.

"Wolfsbane allows Lycanthropy victims to keep their mindset." I look up hopefully at him.

"Is it possible to make some for him?" Snape stiffens but nods. I smile gratefully and hug my Professor tightly.

After discussing the ingredients needed and instructions Professor Snape and I worked all night on multiple beginning portions of the Wolfsbane Potion. Being as the complex potion takes weeks to make I have agreed with Professor Snape that for the rest of the break and following months I will take care of the potions. Professor will regularly help me complete the unique formula and prepare all the ingredients. By the time this is done I'm hoping Crowix will be able to have his own mind on his next change.

♥

The next morning I rush to the infirmary to see how Crowix is doing. As I walk over to his bed, he flinches harshly and hides behind his book. I smile shyly and sit on the edge of the cot. Crowix stayed in the huddled position and I fiddled with my fingers.

"Hi," I say quietly.

Crowix glances up at me and mumbles back a greeting. We fall again into silence. Crowix finally relaxes and shifts closer to me. I notice the tears beginning to build and hug him tightly. Crowix pushes me back harshly and gives me an angry glare.

"You are a bloody idiot! What could have possibly possessed you to follow my screams?! I'm dangerous Willow, there is a _reason_ why I don't go to school for a week. Do you have any _idea how stupid you are_? I could have hurt you or worse killed you!" Crowix begins to sob and I hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry, your right I am an idiot but I had to know. I was selfish and needed to know if what I inferred was true, I'm sorry Crowix." My own tears fall as I embrace my upset friend. Crowix hiccups and taps my shoulder gently. He wipes away his tears and gives me a stern look.

"You are never allowed to accompany on any of my changes, do you understand." I nod reluctantly.

We sigh in relief and I hug my friend once more. The next couple of hours Crowix and I talked and discussed classes. I mention that I will be doing an advance potions project with Professor Snape for extra credit. He smiles at my love for potions and begins to talk about Muggle mythology. When dinner comes around Madam Pomfrey asks me to leave to have dinner and I reluctantly agree. As I leave the infirmary I hear Madam Pomfrey speaking with McGonagall.

"From what I've seen this year, Mr Gallagher, Miss Prince and Mr Draconus are thick as thieves, I dare say they could be the next Marauders Minerva." I could hear the mirth in her voice.

My eyes widen and a thought crossed my mind. _I'll have to ask the Weasley about this another time._ I leave with a heavy sigh and head to the Great hall making a stop to get food for both of us. After Crowix and I's frightening encounter we stuck together like glue, except when I'm in Professor Snape's Office working on the Wolfsbane Potion.

Today was Christmas Eve and Crowix and I have agreed to spend it in our respected houses but I would meet up with him to open our presents in the Hufflepuff common room. Throughout our day of muggle crafts and songs, I would see Crowix close in on himself or vacantly look off in the distance. I would nudge him gently and he'd go back to being calm. I smile in worry but allowed him to have his recovery time.

I left Crowix and head down to Professor Snape's room, making a quick detour to my room to grab his present. I hide it under my robes and knock softly on the door. Professor Snape opens it wide enough to allow me in silently. We went to work right away and I smile at the interaction.   _It's almost like I have a dad._  I still at my thought process and shake my head.  _Don't be ridiculous your doing this to help your friend._  I bite my lip and turn to my Professor. He was still and looking at me with a foreboding proud expression. I grin in return and turn back to my potion. After an hour I turn to Professor Snape.

Shyly I reach for my wrapped gift and wait patiently for Professor Snape to stop prepping the ingredients. He glances up at him and stills his procedure. Hands raised levelled with his elbows he gestures for me to start. I bite my lip nervously and remove my gift from my pocket. I shyly hold my gift out and looked down. I felt the weight remove from my fingers. I look up and Professor Snape turns it over gently in his fingers.

"What is this for?" Snape's monotone voice startles me. I cough and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"W-well you see, mh, Its a thank you present for everything you have done for me, I wouldn't be able to help my friend if not for you Professor," I spoke honestly.

His face remains intrigued and slowly he opens the gift. I watch with baited breath and careful to watch his expression. When he opened the box and find the potion inside his eyes darken and a thin sheen of water glazes over. He blinks and a ghost of a smile forms. Then everything is gone and the impassive Professor Snape is present. Back straight he looks between the potion bottle and I.

"You disobeyed the rules and went to Hogsmeade again didn't you?" his voice was crisp. My jaw slacks.

"A thank you might be nice Professor." I clip out offensively. He gives a mirthful smirk.

"I can't accept a gift from a _child_ that can't obey the simplest of rules. I can't have you ruining the Slytherin house reputation." His words cut harshly.

"Reputation! What reputation? Slytherin is seen as the cruellest house in Hogwarts, they are seen as snobby discriminating twats that strive of belittling people of different blood types! All you had to do was say no thank you to my gift, not shove it back in my face that it wasn't even considered a possible appreciation." I feel my face burn and I try to hold back my tears.

"It is not that I do not appreciate the gift Willow, I do this is a very rare potion. It is because you left these school ground unsupervised and alone. I can not protect you when you are not here. Outside of Hogwarts is not safe, did Dumbledore not make that clear in his speech at the beginning of the year?" Professor Snape, barks at me. I hiccup and rub my eyes.

"Why would you need to protect me? No one has protected me for years. Not since my father left me and certainly not now!" My throat constricts and I try not to sob. Snape walks slowly over to me and awkwardly holds my shoulders. I hiccup harshly.

"There are many things you are too young to understand, yet have the unfortunate ability to do so. I have my reasons to protect you Willow. It seems like this night has become emotional for both of us. Come now, time for bed." I nod in submission and he walks me to the common room. I walk towards the girl's hallway but turn tentatively to look back at my Professor.

"Goodnight Willow and...Thank you for the gift." My eyes widen and I smile softly before heading to bed. Never noticing the pained look crossing my Professor's face. I fell asleep quickly and dreamt of nothing but silence.

♣

Snape stands in the Slytherin common room and sighs running his finger through his lanky hair. Tsking in annoyance he swishes out of the room. As Snape walks back to the teacher's dorms, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Good evening Headmaster." His voice was no louder than a whisper.

Dumbledore walks out of the illusion wall and stares at Snape.

"You can't hide it from her forever Severus." Dumbledore's voice full of knowledge and wisdom sends Snape into a piffle.

"And what do you suppose I do Albus! Tell her the truth? She's too young and with Quirrell's uncanny ability to cause mayhem I don't trust anyone." Snape pauses and breaths, voice settling into a pleaded whisper.

"She can't know, at least not yet. I lost her mother Albus, I can't lose her too." His voice strained from the emotion of sorrow Snape pleads with Dumbledore to understand. Dumbledore sighs but nods.

"She will find out Severus be it by your hand, mine or _his,_ remember that." With that Dumbledore glides away. Snape sighs and heads to bed.

♠

The following morning I wake, grab Crowix Present and rush down to the Slytherin Christmas tree. I greet the fellow Slytherin's that stayed the break. They greeted me in kind and as I head to leave, one of the girls stops me.

"You have a present Willow." I stare in confusion and take the present in her hands. I give a small smile and rush out of the room.

I stand awkwardly outside the Hufflepuff Door and pray someone will come soon. Luckily for me, one of the upper classmates came around and allowed me in when I explained that Crowix and I are spending Christmas morning together. I spot Crowix on the couch and he grins and waves his hand wildly. I give a bright smile back and rush over both presents in hand. As I settle beside him I look around the bright and homey room.

Crowix coughs beside me and I turn to face him. He grins and holds out a messily wrapped present to me. 

"Merry Christmas Willow." I grin and take the present.

"Thank you Crowix." I reply and unwrap the present.

Emotions rush through me when I pull out my present. Tears begin to fill my eyes as I stare down at the simple items. There were three items in a clear bottle pendent filled with tiny objects; dust, a feather and an herb. The second item was a notebook and the third item was a book. The title makes my tears spill. _History of the Prince._  I look up at Crowix with an over whelming smile of gratitude.

"I-I don't know what to say Wix, these are unbelievably thoughtful. I- Thank you so much." I lean over and hug him tightly. 

"Your welcome Willow. The pendent contains a Phoenix feather, Anvil Dust and Ague root, Adder's tongue and Agrimony. That type of concoction is meant for protection, I figured we all needed a bit of protection."  _from me._  

The silent meaning behind his gift sets uneasily in my stomach. I lower my gifts and hold Crowix's hands tightly. 

"You are not someone to be feared, you are my friend and I refuse to see you as anything less." I state to him with a firm look, Crowix shifts nervously but nods. I let go of his hands and hand him my present.

"Merry Christmas Crowix." his expression is one of shock but smiles brightly, and rips apart the wrapping. His smile widens and excitedly jumps up and down on the couch.

"Willow! This is perfect thank you." Crowix yells out as he tackles me in a hug. I laugh and hug him back.

"I'm glad you like it, but that's only half of your gift the other half will come later on in the year it's not ready yet." I explain shyly. Crowix just grins and nods.

We dive into the other present we received this year. Crowix got many supplies for school and a few cloths. I open my other gift and find that it's a black book. I open the cover to the first page and find a simple note.

_This book belongs to the woman who knows nothing but is surrounded by everything. She seeks the truth but is blind to the obvious in front of her. If she wishes to learn come by my office when the moon rises._  
_-HM, D_

I stare at the note in confusion. Brushing it off until later Crowix and I spend the rest of the day enjoying Christmas together.


	10. Meeting with Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headmaster of Hogwarts is just as mysterious as the school itself.

* * *

I head quietly to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, the gryphon allowed me in silently and for a moment I thought the man had forgotten his own note. But when I knocked on the door, he mutters a "come in' and smiles at me with his wise eyes piercing my mind. I seat across from him and allow him to begin the conversation.

Dumbledore slowly stands from his seat and walks towards his Phoenix. He gently rubs the top of the Phoenix's head and a soft coo is emitted from the bird. Dumbledore smiles and speaks aloud.

"Fascinating creatures, Phoenixes," I observe in silence. 

"He's beginning to look dreadful, I keep telling Fawkes to hurry up, but he's as stubborn as an Erumpent." He spoke fondly. I take a closer look at Fawkes and find that all his crimson feathers looked beautiful and vibrant.

"He looks healthy and beautiful to me Professor," I state honestly.

He gives a wistful smile and turns back to his desk.

"Not everything on the surface is correct Ms Prince. Now I do suppose your curiosity as to why I summoned you tonight has reached its limit." I blush lightly and nod.

He sighs in relief when he is once again seated. Hands fold neatly on his desk, nothing was said.

"You are a bright ambitious young lady Ms Prince, I can see so much of your mother in you, your father as well." My face relaxes, and I find myself unsurprising that he would have known my parents. I twiddle my fingers in my lap and ask simply.

"They're not alive anymore are they?" Dumbledore quiets and looks at me.

"Your father is, unfortunately, he has placed himself in a position that makes it nearly impossible for you both to interact, yet you do so every day." I'm startled by his statement.

_So my father is in the school? Why is he in trouble?_  I thought worriedly and hurt.

"My father left me on _Kitzer's foster care_ doorstep when I was two years old. All he gave me was a note stating my name, my age and education level, nothing else. He left me alone and afraid in a place I didn't belong in and you expect me to be thrilled he's alive? It doesn't matter what type of situation he put himself in, he is a selfish coward" My tone sharp with anger.

Dumbledore stays quiet and eerily calm.

"You know many things Willow, but your young age has you innocent and naive. You have much to learn about yourself and those around you." I scowl in frustration.

"Maybe I don't want to learn? I have read the papers, heard the gossip and experienced the outsides torture. apparently, a  _Dark Lord_  is returning to this world and I'm not going to get caught in the middle of it." I state stubbornly.

"Willow, you play a far larger role than you will accept, you and Mr Potter both will be apart of this." Dumbledore tries to explain.

"I refuse to be apart of your war." 

With my final statement out in the air, I leave the now suffocating office and head to bed


	11. Not the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian means well when Willow wishes to explore her new knowledge of Animagi but sometimes you need to know the line between a good friend and a possessive one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the First year is over!!! Thank you all for reading Willow's beginning, but we have not seen of our little mischief makers-no sirry- I have seven more years to complete and then an epilogue to create enthusiastically! So, please...Enjoy your ride on the Hogwarts Express!

 

* * *

The months pass quickly, and at one point Malfoy would talk about his detention with Potter and Ron. He talked about a dead unicorn and how Harry spoke of a cloaked figure. I paid him little mind. I balanced my schooling with hanging out with Crowix and Adrian, making Wolfsbane with Professor Snape and reading up on Animagi.

A couple of weeks are left before the year is over, I'm currently in the library reading one of the few books on Animagus transfiguration when soft rustling and crying catches my attention and I gently place my book on the table and go to find the source. I turn down one of the history sections and find a group of Ravenclaw girls in a circle. I lower myself so see a body in the middle of the circle. Surprised I rush over and start pulling the girls away from what I thought was an injured body. One of the older girls sneer at me.

"What do you think you're doing Snake?" I give the pug face blonde a sharp glare.

"A better question would be, what the fuck are you doing? Violence is not tolerated in the library nor to your fellow housemates. So how 'bout you and your pathetic flock flutter to an area where your insufferable pigheadedness is wanted. Go solve a riddle and leave her alone." Pug face leers but nods her head for everyone to leave.

I stand in front of the injured girl and glare until the older Ravenclaws' were gone. I whip around worriedly and check to see if the girl was in severe pain. So far I found nothing but bruises. The girl groans in pain but sits up in a fetal position. We say nothing for a while.

"Thanks." The girl meekly whispers.

"My pleasure, honest." I reply with an easy grin. She nods in appreciation.

"Willow Prince," I say suddenly with my hand out. She stares wide eyes before gently shaking my hand.

"Meridah McGuffin." I smile at her Irish accent. For the next hour, Meridah and I talk about books and I tell her about my thoughts on Animagi.

"It does seem interestin' Willow, but ye seem more into it than just an information project." I blush and grinned shyly.

"I know, but it just seems so interesting." She shakes her head but grins. I stand and help her up.

"Come on, I'm going to have you meet Crowix and Adrian," I state cheerfully. We walk evenly to the Great Hall and I spot the boys instantly at Crowix's table. Adrian points and waves at me and I wave back, but his face falls into confusion when he spots Meridah.

We sit down beside the boys and Adrian instantly introduces himself.

"Why hello beautiful, what brings you 'round these parts?" I quaff at his antics and completely ruin the mood. Meridah grins.

"Wouldn't ye like t'e know. Aye must say the view is pretty." I see Meridah wink at Crowix and he grins shyly, ears redder than a tomato. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Alright, alright. Guys this is Meridah McGuffin. Meridah these boys are Crowix Draconus and Adrian Gallagher. Boys, be nice this is my new friend." Adrian cries out dramatically.

"I thought I was your new friend? How could you dispose of me so easily Willow?!" I shove him off the bench and we all laugh as he groans dramatically in pain.

"Oh sod off, you know what I mean." He grins and climbs back onto the bench. We engross ourselves into conversation until the afternoon classes.

♠

I walk with Meridah to our Charms class. We talk about all the charms we've been learning. Suddenly Meridah becomes quiet and I turn to her worried.

"Are you okay Meridah?" I asked concerned, she nods but bites her bottom lip.

"Crowix is the reason yer going so in depth about Animagi isn't he?" My heart freezes and I couldn't say anything. In the end, I nod.

"I thought so. I noticed his scars, I had an uncle like Crowix, before..... before he committed suicide." She mumbles to me. I hug her tightly. She returns it and for a moment I realized she's the one; the fourth person we needed in our small bunch of misfits. We let go of each other.

"I want to help," Meridah stated determinedly. I nod in agreement and we hurry into class.

When classes finished for the day I met up with Adrian. We lounged in the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you think the Marauders use these couches to plan pranks?" I question aloud.

"Oh definitely. I asked the twins and they went on a rant all about them, I'm sure they have an encyclopedia of just the four pranksters." Adrian replied. I grin at the thought. My face shifts to a worrying frown and I turn to Adrian.

"Adri..." I began, he turns to me. "Remember that Animagus book we found in detention?" I ask and he nods.

"Well, I've been thinking." I start and he cuts me off.

"You want to try and become one." I nod sheepishly. His face hardens.

"No." My eyes widen and I stare at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" I question. Adrian sighs and shifts to a sitting position.

"I said no, it's too dangerous, your 12 Willow, not 17." My face reddens.

"Since when did my age matter so much? And it's not like I'm asking _you_ to become one." I spat out at him in anger. His shifts into anger as well.

"Your age does matter Willow, being too young means your inexperience and could really hurt yourself!" He yells at me.

"I wasn't going to try now! I was going to research it further! I'm not an idiot Adrian!" I yell back. Adrian groans and rubs his eyes.

"No is no Willow, you're not doing it!" He stated as if he was my parent. My body is consumed in anger.

"Fuck you Adrian, your not my parent and if you want to treat me like a child, you can find a new fucking best friend!" I scream out and hotly storm out of the common room. I walk to a secluded area and start punching the wall. I groan when I look at my bleeding knuckles. Sighing I head to Madame Pomfrey's.

She bandages me up quickly but gives me a reprimanding look. Sighing in frustration I re-evaluate Adrian and I's conversation. I remember him saying the twins knew a lot about the Marauders. _Maybe they know something._ I think excitedly I hurried to find the Weasley twins.

I find the twins in the Great Hall joking around with their classmates. I walk right over and tap the shoulder of who I believe to be is Fred. They pause and turn to me with a smile.

"Why hello, Willow,"

"What can we do for you?" I smile at their antics and tell them what I needed.

"Marauders." Bright grins adored their faces at the name of their favourite pranking idols.

"Why the-"

"Curiosity Prince?"

"Project I'd like to do. So anything interesting?"  They gave each other knowing grins and shake their head in agreement.

"Well for starters,-" Fred

"Theirs four of 'em-" George.

"They are the legends of jokes and gags-" Fred.

"And best of all" George.

" _They were Animagi."_  They finished together. I stare at them in shock.

"Animagi!" They grin and nod. George followed with an explanation.

"Animagi are a group of shapeshifters, they-" I cut him off.

"I know what they are, but I can't believe that they actually were Animagi," They nod excitedly.  _I should ask McGonagall._  I turn back to the twins with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Weasley's, I have to go." I scurry away before they could say a goodbye.

♥

I rush to her Transfigure room and Minerva McGonagall is sitting peacefully at her desk. I quietly walk up to the desk and she lowers her reading material eyes looking up from her spectacles. I shake my hands nervously. She beckons me forward.

"Is there something you need Ms Prince?" I nod tentatively.

"I have a hypothetical question about Animagi." A spark of knowledge shines in her eyes and she shifts her look into a passive one.

"I'm sorry?" I flinch and her tone before continuing.

"Hypothetically speaking, how would one go about becoming an Animagus and would their animal form possibly resist any infection from Lycanthropy...Hypothetically of course?" Her face pales and it takes her a moment to respond.

"Hypothetically one must place a mandrake leave in their mouth for a month and I suppose hypothetically it would be true. May I ask what this is for?"

"It's all a hypothetical thought, but I found a book about it in the library and became curious." She nods still listening and a ghost of a smirk crossing her features. It was soon replaced with one of concern.

"I...must advise you that this _hypothetical_ transfiguration is very illegal and dangerous and I would advise against doing the spell. All in the pretence of this being _hypothetical_ of course." I smile shakily and nod in understanding. 

"One more thing professor," I ask cautiously.

"Yes?" she asks anxiously.

"Hypothetically...is it better to perform such spell with a group or singularly?" She rubs her eyes and sighs.

"Again must advise to wait until the proper age of seventeen.. but  _Hypothetically_  a group would be ideal." I nod in understanding.

"Thank you, Professor, for the discussion on our _hypothetical_ theory." She gives me a sad smile and bids me farewell. I leave with a heavy sigh and head back to my common room.

♦

The next morning I felt irritated and when I walked into the Great Hall I stayed clear of the Gryffindor Table, instead I sat at my own house table. I got surprised looks from my year but blatantly ignored all inquiry looks. I sigh in irritation and munched on my bland toast. I hadn't notice that my seat mate was Draco until he groaned in frustration.

"Bloody Hell, what is your problem Willow?" Startled I looked wide eyed at the blond.

"What d'ya mean, I don't have a problem." I reply defensively. He snorts.

"Willow your crushing your toast and glaring daggers at the table, what's  wrong?" He stated teasingly. I sigh in defeat.

"I'm just having some issues with my friend." I say honestly. He nods in understanding.

"I heard about your fight from some Gryffindor student, honestly your both bloody morons. He wants to protect you as a friend and your to stubborn to see his forceful kindness." I give him a sharp look. 

"I'm not being stubborn, the bloody twit thinks he's my father and I refuse to allow him to enforce authority on me Draco. I have a reason to being doing something." I harshly reply

Draco fall silent, than sighs once more.

"Maybe if you tell him your reasons he may become more lenient to understand everything. But right now your bloody fight needs to end." I glance down and sigh. I nod in agreement.

I begin to leave the Hall, instead of heading to the Gryffindor table. I head to Professor Snape's office. I had a certain potion I needed to give tonight, or the fortnight from now will be dreadful. Professor Snape said nothing when I entered the office and simply waved the finished bottle in my hand. He gave me a humorous smirk and let me be. I hurried to find a certain Lycan in my circle of friends. On my journey, Meridah found me.

"Why is Adrian so bloody mad?" I sigh in aggravation.

"Adrian believes he has the authority of a parent over me and has hence forbidden me from ever learning about Animagi, jokes on him, I'd rather choke on mandrake leaves than follow his bloody arse rules!" Meridah gives me a worrisome look and I turn away from her, my grip on Crowix's potion tightens.

"So aye assume ye know what ta do?" She asks carefully. I nod eagerly.

"Yes, I asked McGonagall for a second opinion, and I believe I can accomplish it with some help." I say with a pleading tone. She gives me a knowing grin and shoves my shoulder.

"Aye aint letting yer ginger ass alone in tis adventure, ya 'ear me Prince!" I laugh happily as her accent thickens with her glee. I nod in agreement.

"I just need to find Crowix, he needs to take this potion for the next few days." I saw showing her my successful Wolfsbane potion. she stares wide eyed and gins brightly.

Before I could say anything, she grabs my wrist and we run threw the halls. We fall into the library and I instantly spot Crowix under piles of books.

_I swear that boy reads more than Meridah_ I thought with a smile. I creep up behind the unbeknownst Hufflepuff. I give Meridah one more glance and I gently dangle the potion in front of his eyesight. Crowix jumps back startled and stares hard at the bottle. Seeing Meridah grin, I could tell Crowix was making a shocked face. I giggle and suddenly Crowix stands from his seat. He holds the bottle gently in his hands, almost afraid to break the sturdy bottle.

Slowly he looks to me with unshed tears brimming his eyes. He open his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, he holds his hand over his mouth, eye scrunching shut and shoulder shaking. My grin dwindles and I gently lay my hand on his shoulder. I made an 'oomph' sound when Crowix's arm circle around my waist and he grips me tightly into a hug. I smile and hug him back. He pulls back and tries to speak once more.

"You didn't." He states bluntly.

"I did." I bluntly state back.

"How in Merlin's beard did you manage?" He asks in utter curiosity.

"That's my secret. Sooo do you like it?" I ask cheekily.

"Like it? Willow I bloody well love you right now! No one... no one has _ever_ done something like, like _this_ for me. Never! I-I.."

I embrace him once more and Crowix breaks down into sobs. A few of my own fall and I rub them away quickly. This is Crowix's moment and I will not let my own sentiment ruin this.

"You are my friend Crowix, you are Meridah's friend, Your Adrian's...Your our family." I state it as if this is the only truth to the world, because in reality it was. We are a family... family stick together...

I feel my smile dwindle and I let go of Crowix. I hold him at arms length and be gives me a concern look. Putting on a brave face I step back.

"We are missing a member of our family and I need to make it right. Meridah will stay with you, but I have to apologize to Adrian. I'll be back soon, but for now take a teaspoon of that for the next four days until the full moon on the 15th. We'll talk more about what will happen next." I explain quickly and rush out of the room. Heading to the Gryffindor house.

I wait for a Gryffindor student to open the door for me. Once I had access to the common room I rush in asking for Adrian. I find him chatting with a couple of boys on the couch. Adrian pauses mid conversation and settles me with a hard look before turning sharply away. I ground my teeth but refuse to leave this unsettled. I march over to the stubborn and stand proudly before him.

"I challenge you Adrian Gallagher to a duel." Everyone in the 5 feet radius stop what their doing and observe in wonder. Adrian looks up with an apathetic face.

"No, now leave Slytherin your not wanted here." I'm appalled at his rude statement.

"So your chicken? Scared that a female will best you at a wand battle? Your nothing but a coward Gryffindor, where's your righteous courage now ya cod!?" I taunt back. Adrian flushes red with anger and stands toe-to-toe with me. Many 'ooes' ad 'aww's' echo off the walls.

"You want a duel? Fine, I'll give you a duel. But here are my terms; You lose, you admit your wrong and are a complete idiot." I nod in agreement.

"Fine but if I win; you stop being a pompous ass that believes he can control my life, you also have to apologize to me." He scowls but nods in agreement. We exit the room and head to the dueling hall.

Trailing behind us were many Gryffindors and along the way many Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and even a few Ravenclaw students join in the heard. I paid them no mind and run threw all the spells I knew. Knowing my knowledge was limited I try to go over my opponent. Adrian can cast silent spells and has been practicing magic since he could walk. I was at a severe disadvantage but I refused to lose.

The dueling hall was open and a long table stood table in the middle of the room. Adrian and I walk to each end of the table and we let all the students settle in the room.

"You can still back out Adrian." I taunt with a smirk. He chuckles and gets into position. I sigh and follow suit.

Knowing Adrian he will attack first, but be it silent or a spoken spell I'm not sure. On the count of three we began walking. As we begin to close in Adrian flicks his wand just a millimeter and dozens of arrows fly towards my body. I swish my wand silently deflecting the attack. I mutter a soft _Ascendio_ and Adrian is flung high in the air. He tumbles harshly on the stone table. Adrian stands once more, face deep in a scowl, he swishes his wand harshly.

Confused at the lack of animation of the spell I try to move. I couldn't budge, I looked down to see my feet stuck with heavy ectoplasm. _Colloshoo_. I think impressively. I analyze my situation; I am now stuck in one spot and have a silent caster as my opponent. _First things first, unstick my feet_. I cast a quick _aguamenti,_ a decent pool of water disintegrates the goo and I shoot a jet of the water at Adrian soaking him. I follow up with a _Confundo_ and watch him look around dazed and rubbing his eyes. My final spell is _Carpe Retractum_ , the invisible rope allows me to pull Adrian close to me. Once in arms reach I slug the bloody cod in the face. I let the spell drop when Adrian hits the floor hard, moaning about his now broken nose.

I step back from the boy and allow him to sit up. Watching impassively to his pain I look around to see Meridah and Crowix shaking their head in disappointment. I sigh and walk towards Adrian, I hold out my hand. Adrian looks between me and the hand, slumping and sighing he reluctantly takes my hand and I help him to his feet. Once standing next to each other, I see the damage done to his face. I snicker and he shoots me an annoyed look. I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"You brought this on yourself mate." I state. He laughs and nods his head.

"Yea I know." He stands up tall and looks down at me.

"I'm sorry Willow for being a controlling parent, that was unfair of me and I should at least hear your side of your ridiculous ideas." He apologized honestly. I grin and slug his shoulder.

"Damn right you should." He grimaces at the pain.

"But I'm also sorry for blowing up at you. I know your trying to keep me safe, but sometimes your so insufferable."

"Oh _I'm_ insufferable? Prince have you heard yourself?" He laughs in disbelief. I laugh as well. I look up at Adrian and quickly hug the tall meat head. Thankfully he returns the gesture.

Loud whooping and cheers were heard in the far corner. Adrian and I both look over to see Meridah and Crowix grinning and hanging off of each other giddy by our make up.

We grin and head over to our ridiculous friends. As we walk over, all the other students begin to disperse, leaving only us in the dueling hall.

"She kicked your ass Adrian!" Crowix shouted in excitement. Said person groans in shame.

"Don't remind me 'Wix, I'm never going to live this down." I laugh and nudge his side playfully.

"I'll let you live it down mate, when were old and grey!" I state, he smiles and shoves me off.

"I don't know about you, but I need my nose checked out, ginger over their, really did a number of my face. Oh man my beautiful face is ruined. How are the ladies going to fawn over it now?" Adrian whines dramatically as we head to the infirmary.

"Oh hush up ye cry baby, the lass's will still fawn like doe eyed babes even with a bandaged mug. Lass's always like a man with scars." Meridah piped up encouragingly, and I notice the side glance she gives Crowix. I grin knowingly to myself.

"Whats got your face all twisted now Prince?" Adrian asks. I turn to him.

"Oh just thinking about a certain _blonde_ in your house that may fawn over you in worry, wouldn't that just make your heart swell." He flushes bright pink and my boisterous laugh came from the gut.

Before I knew it Adrian is charging towards me and we run all the way to Pomfrey's area of work. We stop in our tracks when she gave Adrian a hard once over. Muttering about how irresponsible we were she patched him up and we went on our way. all the way back to our common rooms we made fun of Adrian's new bandaged face.

♣

Today is the day before the last day of school and to say I was upset would be an understatement. The last week of Hogwarts was crazy, full of packing and finals I didn't even notice the days pass. The final feast at Hogwarts is in one hour and once more I am in Professor Snape's office. I was cleaning up all my supplies and had packaged up enough bottles of Wolfsbane for Crowix to last the summer. I look around the dark room and sigh in nostalgia. I have spent many nights brewing with my professor and it seems unnatural to be leaving for to months. I didn't want to go.

I have made a home here, one that I felt I could only possess if I saw it with my own eyes. Closing the lid of the box I turn to leave. The door swings open and I'm face to face with Professor Snape. He looks at me and my box of bottles, taking in my reason for being in his office.

"Have a good summer Professor." I say with a small smile. He nods in agreement.

"You as well Willow, try not to get into to much trouble." I grin.

"No promises, sir" I state teasingly. He smirks slightly and allows me to pass. I stop halfway out the door. I look up at Snape.

"Do you know of any male with the last name of Prince that works in Hogwarts Professor?" The question takes him by surprise, but he recovers quickly.

"No I do not, why the sudden interest?" He asks quietly. I give him a hard look, he doesn't waver. My shoulders slump and I sigh.

"I little Phoenix, mention my father worked here, unfortunately I can't gain Staff information so I have to ask teachers myself. Thank you anyway Professor." I reply honestly and leave the office.

♠

The feast was delicious as always and I was quite excited to see my house colours hanging from the ceiling. I was still grinning when the colours changed to Gryffindor. The only time my smile faltered was when I went to bed and realized their will no longer be a Hogwarts to explore in the morning. The next morning was a blur. The four of us rode in the same compartment telling each other our plans for the break. When we reached the station, reality finally seemed to settle.

We stood in a circle on the plate form looking at each other. I grin and hug them all at once.

"You lot stay outta trouble and I expect an owl for each of you got it?" I state happily. They smile in return.

"You got it Silverskin." Adrian replies while rubbing my head.

"Ye be hearin' lots from me lassy, t'at I promise ye." Meridah replies happily.

"Thank you all for being such amazing friends, I'm going to miss you guys." Crowix says quietly and I feel tears begin to form.

We all hug one more time and part way. I turn back once and watch each of them leave. My chest tightens and I force myself to not let the tears spill. I continue of my way back to Canada, smiling not because I am leaving Hogwarts but because I am finding something more. I exit plate form 9 3/4 with one thought.

_Today is not the end... it's just the beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagefor Meridah McGuffin-  
> https://media.indiatimes.in/media/content/itimes/photo/2015/Aug/26/1440604499-teen-girls-girlyandtomboy-twitter.jpg


	12. Finding my Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willows first year at Hogwarts is over and now she's back in her ordinary life, but when the book Crowix gives her opens her eyes to someone who might not be all they seem, her summer will be anything but ordinary.

♠

The sombre weather has plagued Ajax for the past week. I lean my head against the cool glass and follow the raindrops as they slide down the glass. Sighing dishearteningly I glance at my desk. Their laying still and untouched was the book from Crowix, I had yet to summon my courage. Glancing once more at the leather bound book I groan. I remove myself from my spot and trot over. Gently I picked up the book and returned my seat.

Leaning back onto the glass I open the cover. The first was blank but as I got further in it titled.  _The lineage of the Half-blood Prince._  I continue further into the book. I was met with pictures and a date at the top right corner.

_The first few names that rose above the page was the Irish Potion Master Kaleb Prince and his wife Arya. Kaleb fathered two sons Erebus and Alastor. Eddard became a High inquisition and married Tully Aberth. Alastor became a Ministry of Magic worker and Married Julia Jenkins._

_The lineage continues with Erebus and Tully producing twin boys Hades and Helios. Hades became a Wandkeeper who married Ilyne Mae while his twin Helios became a Wandmaker and married Tintalle Williams, the brothers created their own shop together and produced the finest wands in lower Ireland. The Prince line continues with Hades fathering his son Morpheus a well-respected Obliviator and his daughter Eos a Potioneer. Morpheus fathered a daughter named Clio and a son named Aether._

_Aether fathered a daughter named Achelios who married a Welsh Pureblood Aristocrat. She mothered three children Two boys and a girl. Ares and Silvia and Corin had the birth name of Stark, but Corin Retained the Prince name and passed it down to his children. Corin fathered his own set of fraternal twins Castor and Pollix. The line continues with many Irish and Welsh Wizards. Each Witch/Wizard ranged between a Ministry employee and Potioneer. Vesper Prince was a Dragonologist and his niece Ophelia became a Magizoologist, while her daughter Anita became a Hit witch._

_Polonius father of Euros was an Auror. Angus himself took up his ancestor Helios's trade in wandmaking. Euros’ son Achilles married the powerful witch Hecate who was a notorious spell maker. Fathering both Demetrius and Nerissa. Nerissa had an unknown partner who fathered her daughter Eileen. It was suspected that Eileen's father was a Black. Eileen married a muggle and produced a child._

♦

I stare at the burnt portrait in the book and groan in frustration.

"Why the bloody hell would a wizard book burn the child's picture," I mutter angrily to myself.

I return to Eileen and found that more information was appearing on the page.

"Maybe it's enchanted to show only basic information unless you're of Pureblood.  _Guess I can say to Owl eyes that we aren't related._ I think smugly. I read over the small passage.

_Eileen divorced her Husband in late 1982 and moved to another country, she changed her birth and surname to Kritzer and has since been working as an institution Director for foster children._

I pause and reread the passage, trying to allow this information to sink in. I couldn't believe it, my own charge was my Grandmother? I drop the book unceremoniously to the floor and rush out of my room. I head straight down the hall until I reached her office. I didn't knock, I barged right in and found her sitting at her desk writing out forms.

"How dare you!" I roar at her.

She simply looks up at me from her papers and straightens her posture. She folds her hands neatly and my anger boils at how calm she is reacting.

"What do you mean Willow?" Tone empathetic and calm.

"You know exactly whatI mean! My friend gave me an ancestry book on the Prince family, guess who I found out to be my Grandmother?" She stares blankly at me and I growl.

"My own damn charge is my grandmother! That's, who I bloody well find. My own blood who I thought didn't fucking exist anymore. But you know what is the kicker, my father is alive too and I have no idea who the bloody hell is!"

Eileen continued to look upon me in her calm unappreciated silence. Sighing in great aggravation I slump heavily into the seat before her desk. Hands holding my head up I stare expectantly at the old witch before me.

"Y'know, it makes sense. You being a witch I mean, no person alive can knit as fast as you can. And your comment from July when I first got my letter, it does make sense, I'm just shocked that out of everyone in this world I find I'm related to you." I state simply.

She grins and for a moment I remember a Professor that brew wonderful and dangerous things in a dark room.

"You're so much like your father." I glare harshly at her.

"I wouldn't know, after all, he's convinced I'm not worth being his family." I snarl out. A deep frown graces her face and I can't help but feel smug at putting an emotion on her person.

"Watch your tongue girl that's your father your speaking of."

"How can I except him being my father when I don't even know the bloody fool. He abandoned me, Eileen! How can you possibly believe I would connect myself with such a coward!" A harsh stinging sensation blooms on my face and a small squeak escapes my mouth.

I stare up wide-eyed, Eileen towering over me, face red and twisted into a sour expression.

"One more word and I'll hex your tongue." She clips out. I scowl.

"Your father may be a fool but he is a fool trying to make his mistakes right. I can tell you in confidence that it broke his heart to leave you here. Every day he has to deal with the pain knowing that it was his mistakes that killed your mother. He may be a fool Willow but he is not a coward." Eileen sighs after her short speech and I resist to bite out a retort.

"Who is he?" I demand quietly. Eileen looks reluctant to say, I groan in frustration.

"I have a right to know Eileen, I need to know." Fed up I plead, eyes burning as the tears begin to form. She sighs and leans heavily against her desk.

"Severus his name is Severus Snape.

♣

I find myself once more leaning against the cool glass of my window in my room. Vacantly I look out the window, I barely take in the streets of bustling people or the colours of multiple cars driving down the road. I groan audibly into the empty room and run my fingers through my tousled auburn locks. I remove myself from the window nook and head down to the living room.

Entering the room I spot Thackery, Emerson and Lazarus sprawled out everywhere in the room. Thackery was immersed deeply in completing a puzzle. Emerson was nose deep into a book and Lazarus was writing in his leather-bound journal. Walking over to the couch I flop beside Lazarus and he peers at me for a moment. The 6-year-old smiles shyly before hurrying back to his writing.

"What do you write in that book anyway 'Arus?" I ask curiously. His face heats up, shyly he stutters out.

"I w-wite about my Ma and Pa before w-we got l-lost. I a-also wite about being here wif everyone else." I smile encouragingly.

"Do you miss them?" He nods with a sad smile. I hug him gently and kiss his forehead.

"It's okay to miss them 'Arus, I miss my dad as well," I state. Lazarus nods and goes back to his book. 

I see Emerson scoffing behind his book and I raise a thick brow.

"What are you scoffing 'bout over there Emerson?" I ask indignantly. He glances at me above his book, he sets it down on his lap and gives an indifferent smirk.

"Nothing I just find it amusing that you and the prat have unrealistic feelings for people who abandon you." I was shocked at the 8-year-old's words. I felt Lazarus tense beside me and I had to refrain from shouting at Emerson.

"Watch what you say, Emerson, just because your unfaltering hatred towards your parents taints you, doesn't mean you have the right to sour everyone else's mood. Lazarus is 6 and your only 8 he's allowed to miss his parents, and you're allowed to be hateful but that does not give you the right to lower someone else."

I state calmly and I watch as Emerson's face blooms bright red and his mouth twist into an ugly scowl.

He promptly looks away and returns to his book. Thackery hasn't said anything at all in this conversation, so it came to a surprise when he did pipe up sternly and very brotherly to the now flustered boy.

"Emerson, I do believe you have something to say to Willow and Lazarus." Emerson froze and shot a dirty look at the back of Thackery's head. Not receiving a reaction from the 9-year-old, he sighs in defeat and glances at us.

"I apologise for my rudeness, it was not fair of me to say anything." I smile and look at Lazarus to see his shy happy smile as well. I turn back to Emerson with a grateful smile.

"We accept.' Emerson sighs in relief and returns to his book.

The rest of the day was uneventful as was the rest of the month. It wasn't until August did we receive a new member into the house. Only instead of them being a toddler or preteen, we received a newborn boy. Eileen was called to the hospital when the mother of baby Finch died during birth and the father took off after he was told the news. So baby Finch as joined the Kritzer foster family until a suitable family wishes to adopt a newborn. 

August went like the autumn wind and suddenly I realized I will be going back to Hogwarts. I became filled with joy and for the days leading up to my departure, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait for August 31st, I couldn't wait to go home.

♠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a family tree for Willow from Family Echo (https://www.familyecho.com/) < that's the link for anyone who wishes to create their own family tree for characters it's great.


End file.
